Imprimandome de ti
by Evelinaaa
Summary: — No…yo volveré a pie… —dijo dándose la vuelta pero mi mano fue más rápida y la sostuve del brazo, cuidando de aplicar la mínima fuerza para no hacerle daño. — Es casi de noche, llueve, estáis en un bosque rodeada de lobos y sois apenas una pequeña mierda que no sabrá ni salir sola de una trampa, os venís conmigo —dije de manera autoritaria. RE-EDITADA, ADAPTACIÓN :3
1. Introducción

_Hola, me llamo Evelina y era la beta de esta historia que fué subida en este perfil Eviland, en una adaptación para Hunger Games._

_Para los que quieran saber que pasó, todo está aclarado en mi perfil :)_

_Esta historia, está subida en amor yaoi, bajo el mismo título en noviembre del 2013, como yuri original._

_Esta historia si está escrita por mi, y tenía mi permiso para ser adaptada en Hunger Games por la anterior autora, pero no va a continuar por motivos x._

__ _He decidido subirla RE-EDITADA y como ADAPTACIÓN de mi fic yuri original, siendo yo la autora ahora de esta adaptación para Twilight.  
_

_El motivo porque escogí estos personajes fué más que nada porque nunca hice un FANFIC de twilight y me pareció apropiado empezar con esta historia que es la primera que cree. _

_Para mí es original, ya que no me basé en nada más que en lobos imprimandose, y lo demás se lo fuí metiendo yo, pero si llegais a ver algo parecido, no dudeis en comunicarmelo, para verificar :3_

_Recordar que esta historia en principio era un yuri, por tanto he tenido que cambiar muchas cosas para poder adaptarla al mundo Twilight._

_Eso es todo, espero que les guste, al principio puede resultar un poco lioso lo sé._

* * *

**_INTRODUCCIÓN:_**

Érase una vez, en un mundo muy distinto al nuestro, donde los humanos no son más que animales cambia formas, donde no había ciudades sino manadas de las diferentes especies y las cuales estaban divididas por territorios. Cada territorio era entregado a una familia, la familia alfa de cada subespecie.

Las especies más elevadas en la cadena alimenticia vivían en los confines de la tierra, gobernando desde las sombras.

Muchas guerras aparecieron debido a la codicia de las familias por tener más territorio. Convirtiendo a muchas subespecies en esclavos de los conquistadores. Entre las familias más poderosas y que más terreno había conseguido formando todo un reino, era la manada de los lobos.

Contaban las leyendas que una diosa había bajado a la tierra en una excursión quedando enamorada de un lobo, concediéndole el mayor don, la fuerza de los dioses y el poder de ser casi indestructible. Como todas las leyendas y cuentos, el final no acaba bien pero el lobo consigue crear una nueva especie de lobos mucho más grandes, capaces de aguantar las más bajas temperaturas, fuertes y ágiles.

Pero este poder era limitado y por cada lobo alfa que reinaba solo nacería una cría heredando los poderes de su padre, solo un heredero.

Se buscaron a las más bellas y fuertes concubinas del territorio durante generaciones, para que engendren a dicho guerrero, una vez que el feto estaba dentro, este le pasaba parte de su fuerza a la concubina. Al dar a luz, las concubinas eran liberadas y ellas mismas procrearon con otros lobos creando una sub-raza del alfa, fuerte pero no tanto como el primero. Cabe recordar que los lobos no alfas podían procrear cuantas veces quisieran.

A las afueras se habían asentado los pobres lobos que no habían conseguido evolucionar como sus compañeros, quedando en su raza común y más pequeña. Eran los que trabajaban en las afueras del reino, en los campos e iban a la ciudad a vender los productos que sacaban de la tierra. Quedando así tres especies de lobos.

El rey alfa, su esposa y su heredero.

La nobleza, tanto alta como baja que eran los sub-alfas.

Y los campesinos que eran los lobos normales no evolucionados.

No existía una burguesía propiamente dicha, en pocas palabras sólo existía la clase alta y baja.

A esto se le sumaba que cada 100 años, nacía un hijo alfa que sobresalía del resto

Era llamado el hijo de la luna.

Su piel era pálida y brillante, sus ojos verdes como los campos de aquellos terrenos y su pelo cobrizo, herencia de la diosa. Este hijo, nacía con muchísima más fuerza que sus antepasados, era casi un semidiós, indestructible ante los ojos de los cambia formas.  
Y a esta altura os preguntareis ¿qué pasaba con esos guerreros alfas? Porque los lobos son conocidos por su imprimación de su pareja… ¿ellos también se imprimaban?

Si, cada loba y lobo de los campos, en la luna llena se reunía con sus semejantes en una hoguera en el centro del pueblo, bailando, comiendo, riendo y buscando a sus parejas respectivas. Mientras en el castillo el lobo alfa y los sub-alfas, daban una gran orgía, que tenía lugar en el comedor principal. Cada lobo buscaba su pareja y para encontrarlas debían tener la misma marca en distintas parte de su cuerpo. Esto era distinto a los lobos normales que se imprimaban por el olor solamente.

En el caso del hijo del "rey" alfa, si no se imprimaba antes de los 21 se les daba una concubina para procrear, para asegurar la especie. Recordemos que las lobas alfa solo podían procrear un hijo en toda su vida. Por lo tanto no podían tener hijos en el caso de encontrar su pareja. De ahí que desde que el lobo cumplía la tierna edad de 14 años se organizaran fiestas trayendo a todas las lobas sub-alfas del reino.

En el caso de Carlisle, había conseguido encontrar a su pareja a los 16, Esme, una chica sub-alfa nieta de una de las tantas concubinas de sus antepasados .Juntos, bajo su primera luna, con la edad de 18 años ambos, habían engendrado a Edward, el niño semidiós.

Edward, heredaría el reino, el cual estaba divido por el castillo del rey, la nobleza sub-alfa y los campesinos. Pero no tan solo lobos vivían en el reino, en muchas batallas habían conseguido esclavos de otras especies, la mayoría vivían en las afueras junto al resto de los lobos trabajando en los campos del reino y otros trabajaban como esclavos para servir en el castillo. La ultima especie en caer fue la de los gatos, parte de la manada de los tigres habían comprado a casi toda su especie para esclavizarlos en sus dominios y crear una nueva especie entre los gatos y los tigres y otros habían sido vendidos en distintos reinos, entre los que estaba el reino de los lobos.

* * *

_Espero que haya gustado, Edward viene a ser como Jacob, un humano que puede convertirse en lobo._

_También subiré el primer capítulo hoy y los siguientes capítulos los iré editando y subiendo de a poco, depende de como se la "acogida" de este fanfic. De momento no hay un día fijo de subida, vale?  
_

_Recordaros que también he subido otra adaptación, de un libro llamado I heart NY, bajo el nombre de Más amor por favor y sus protagonistas son de Hunger Games (para quién guste leerlo.)_


	2. Capítulo 1

**CAPÍTULO 1:**

Era un día nublado como cualquier otro, el invierno se acercaba lentamente, arrastrando las hojas marrones del otoño. Mis 23 años ya habían sido cumplidos, otro año más…solo.  
¿Cuánto más piensas tardar? Esa era la típica frase de mi madre, se preocupaba porque aún, ya siendo un lobo adulto no hubiera encontrado a la que debería ser mi pareja. Yo no quería una compañera a mi lado, era un guerrero, no necesitaba más estorbos que…

Miré el horizonte notando como una fuerte tormenta se acercaba, no me importaba, necesitaba tomar un poco de aire, en pocos días la luna se alzaría y suponía otra fiesta para encontrar a la que debería ser mi pareja.  
Busca a Orfeo en el establo del castillo, como siempre ya estaba listo para ser montado y juntos partimos a los bosques que rodeaban el reino. Ser el príncipe, no es fácil, vivo las veinticuatro horas entrenando a lobos sub-alfas novatos, enseñándoles como matar, básicamente. Me gustaba más ser un lobo pero en días de lluvia odiaba volver oliendo a perro mojado, por lo tanto me llevaba a mi caballo conmigo. Orfeo había sido hechizado siendo un niño, como castigo de la rebelión de sus padres contra su propia manada. Convirtiéndolo en un animal para siempre. Era mi mejor amigo y el caballo mejor cuidado de todos los reinos.

Cuando noté que me caían pequeñas gotas en la cara miré a cielo, aspirando el olor a lluvia. Mientras más me metía en el bosque más tranquilo me sentía, en su caminar lento Orfeo me guiaba hasta la playa que quedaba pasando el bosque en la parte oeste, era nuestro sitio especial. Era un sitio mágico y lo más importante, era mío.

Había sido mi regalo al cumplir mis dieciocho años de edad.

La Push, sin duda alguna era mi sitio preferido, una playa en la que nunca daba el sol. Nuestro territorio, Forks, nunca tenía sol. Su cielo encapotado era lo que yo más amaba en el mundo. Eso y el olor a lluvia mezclado con agua marina.  
En la lejanía pude ver un pequeño cuerpo dentro del agua, llevaba un jabón en sus manos y lavaba su cabello largo a conciencia, cantaba sin parar una melodía con un simple lalalala, que a mí me sonaba la mismo canto de los dioses. Paré en seco temiendo ser visto, a la orilla de la playa aún protegido por los árboles.

Quería ver su rostro, pero Orfeo no sabía cómo ser sutil y piso una rama la cual fue escuchada por la joven. Esta la puso en alerta y rápidamente salió del agua, con su pelo tapando parte de su rostro y mirando para todos lados. Aún llevaba lo que supuse eran sus ropas interiores que consistían en un vestido ligero, al salir del agua, dicho vestido se pegó a sus curvas dejándome ver su anatomía femenina a la perfección.

Al intentar acercarme, ella se giró mirándome, en una fracción de segundo ya se había convertido en un gato y había salido corriendo en una dirección opuesta.  
Me tomó un minuto salir del shock y mirar hacia el lago, sus harapos, porque no se le podía llamar a eso ropa, aún seguían en el suelo a la orilla del mar, se habían caído al convertirse en una cambia formas. Bajé de Orfeo y casi corrí hacia la prenda, levantándola con mis manos viendo como era un vestido simple, de color blanco aunque estaba demasiado sucio. En realidad lo que yo creía eran sus ropas interiores, era un vestido de esclava del reino. Pude notar el sello del castillo bordado en lila en la parte delantera, lo acerqué a mi cara aspirando su olor, abriendo los ojos de par en par.

Su olor era suave, como a criatura aún, debía de ser una adolescente, era como un olor dulzón de las fresas mezcladas con lavanda. Mis fosales nasales se inundaron de su dulce aroma, concentrándome en seguir su rastro. Yo más que nadie sabía que los esclavos no tenían más ropa que las que se les daba al llegar. A menos que robaran prendas de la rectoría pero de ser descubiertos eran cruelmente azotados, pensar en aquella joven siendo azotada hizo que mi sangre hirviera.

Hice una señal a Orfeo de que me siguiera, me adentré por donde había ido sintiendo como cada cosa que había tocado era marcada con su olor. Pero a medida que avanzaba un olor a sangre inundaba mi ser, asustado corrí más rápido, encontrándome con la joven, llorando atrapada en una especie de trampa de oso pero más pequeña. Su pie estaba atascado algunos dientes se habían doblado debido a lo derruido que estaba, dejando un espacio alrededor de su tobillo de tal forma que no llegaba a tocarla ningún diente para traspasar su carne pero tampoco podía sacar el pie. De los dedos de la mano caían pequeños chorros de sangre ya que había intentado en vano abrirla.

— Míradme —Le dije con voz suave y calmada, sorprendiéndome a mí mismo ya que acostumbraba hablar en un tono mucho más alto. — Voy a sacaros de ahí ¿de acuerdo?

Ella me miró aterrorizada cubriéndose sus partes íntimas, llorando desesperada y hablando en su idioma nativo.  
Rápidamente me acerque agachándome, agarrando con ambas manos la trampa, abriéndola como cuando matas un animal y le rompes la mandíbula ,fue demasiado fácil, la trampa cayó al suelo ya sin ninguna utilidad.  
Al mirar para arriba la observé unos instantes, estaba sorprendida y había dejado de llorar. Saco su pie rápidamente y me miró ahora ruborizada y avergonzada.

— Gra-gracias su alteza —debió de reconocerme casi al instante por mis iniciales bordadas en mi capa e hizo una ligera reverencia, genial.

Me acerqué a Orfeo y cogí el vestido el cual colgaba de mi silla de montar, rápidamente sus ojos se iluminaron y se lo puso, tapando su juvenil cuerpo. Con el vestido puesto y su pelo cayendo ondulado hasta su cintura su apariencia era la que había imaginado.

— Subid, os llevaré al castillo —miré un momento al cielo notando como el atardecer caía y una tormenta se desprendía sobre nosotros.

— No…yo volveré a pie… —dijo dándose la vuelta pero mi mano fue más rápida y la sostuve del brazo, cuidando de aplicar la mínima fuerza para no hacerle daño.

— Es casi de noche, llueve, estáis en un bosque rodeada de lobos y sois apenas una pequeña mierda que no sabrá ni salir sola de una trampa, os venís conmigo —dije de manera autoritaria, realmente me preocupaba que algo más le pudiese pasar.

Al darse la vuelta, unos ojos chocolate chocaron con los míos, furiosos y sus pequeñas manitas me empujaron, en vano porque ni siquiera consiguió moverme del sitio.

— No me iré con vos, no tenéis derecho a hablarme así —su voz se elevó un poco realmente parecía ofendida, al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho retrocedió dos pasos, asustada nuevamente. — Por favor no me castiguéis…

La miré, serio, si alguien hubiese hecho algo parecido lo hubiera matado directamente. No me gustaba que nadie me tocase, ni me hablase por encima de mi tono. Me acerqué, la agarre de ambos brazos y la levante en el aire, subiéndola a Orfeo sin mediar palabra. Acto seguido subí detrás de ella, asegurándome de que no pudiera escapar y tomamos rumbo de nuevo al castillo.

Durante el camino pude dedicarme a observarla de cerca, su piel era clara como la mía y sus mejillas rosadas. Sus labios eran medianos pero bonitos a pesar de tenerlos bastante partidos, todo a conjunto con un precioso y fino rostro ovalado. Su cabello castaño oscuro caía como una cascada ondulada por su espalda, realmente era una chica muy bella ¿cómo podía ser esclava? Sus pechos no estaban demasiado desarrollados lo que quería decir que su primera luna no había pasado aún, ahí era cuando las hembras comenzaban a cambiar su cuerpo, preparándose para engendrar.

Cuando noté su cabeza apoyarse en mi pecho la miré sorprendido viendo como se había quedado dormida, era tozuda y a pesar de tener sueño había aguantado gran parte del camino sin dormirse. Escuché un leve suspiro y con una mano la acurruqué en mi pecho, sintiendo calidez por primera vez, calidez que venía de dentro de mí.  
Sonreí mirándola, esa niña era especial, vaya que sí.

* * *

_Si, al principio y durante los próximos dos o tres capitulos serán así de cortitos :3_

_Espero opiniones sobre este nuevo fanfic, sé que me falta un poco de soltura ya que hace algunos meses que no escribo...Y MUCHO MENOS EN TWILIGHT._

_Pero espero que guste ya que le he puesto todas las pilas para esta adaptación de una historia a la que le tengo muchisisisisisismo cariño._

_También quiero declararme fan número uno de Orfeo, seguro lo hizo a propósito, muajajaja._

_Nos vemos en el siguiente cap :DDDDDDDD_

_CHAUCHIS Y MUCHOS BESOS DE ORFEO._


	3. Capítulo 2

_Hola, por fin he podido subir este nuevo capitulo._

_Contaros que este capitulo no esta en la historia original y se me ocurrió hace un par de noches releyendo la historia._

_Necesitaba explicar bien algunas cosas ya que no tienen nada que ver los protagonistas con la historia original._

_Perdón si veis fallos pero este capitulo ha sido corregido desde mi antiguo ordenador que anda MUY MUY mal._

_Se que el capitulo se ve forzoso, hace ya algunos meses que no escribo nada mio personal y de mi invención._

_Como siempre la historia es una ADAPTACIÓN Y ESTÁ RE-EDITADA de mi historia yuri bajo el mismo nombre._

**_Este capi va dedicado sin duda alguna a :_**

_*Aliapr-peke_

_*ClUmSyCuZiMfAlLinGiNlOvEXo  
_

_*Kriss21_

_*chica vampiro 92_

_*phoenix1993_

_*baarbaraa_

_*luiicullen_

_*zary65_

_y a mi primer review sin duda alguna, cullen-prior._

* * *

**_CAPÍTULO 2:_**

Luego de que el príncipe Edward me despertarse, me había quedado profundamente avergonzada, no sólo por el hecho de que me viera desnuda, sino por haber dormido en sus brazos como si de una princesa se tratase.

Se nos tenía prohibido tener ese tipo de contactos con el príncipe o el rey, para eso tenían a sus concubinas.  
Aunque nunca había solicitado una el rey, su hijo era conocido por pasar muchas noches con concubinas exóticas en los distintos territorios que visitaba... o eso decían las malas lenguas.  
De seguro había pensado que estaría mejor muerta.  
Me había encontrado bañándome en el mar, en su playa privada, me colgaría en la orca.  
Pero era tan fuerte esa conexión, me recordaba a mi hogar antes arrebatado, a mi antigua vida, a mi libertad. Y ahora debería pagar por ello.

Cerré mis ojos, al sentir como el príncipe me dejaba con mis pies descalzos en la tierra húmeda. Estaba preparada.

— Marcharos a vuestros aposentos. —El príncipe desataba su silla de montar, cargando con una sola mano la silla y con la otra sujetaba las riendas de su caballo, dispuesto a llevarlo a pie hacia el establo.

— ¿C-como...qué?

El me miró unos segundos analizando mi rostro confundido. Apretó su mandíbula mirando hacia otro lado.

— Que os vayáis, a donde quiera que durmáis.

— ¿No vais a colgarme en la orca...su alteza? —Lo miré alzando ambas cejas, eso sí que no me lo esperaba. Me estaba perdonando la vida.

— ¿Por qué iba a colgaros...? Marchad, es tarde. —Su cara no mostraba emoción alguna.

Asentí lentamente completamente confusa, hice una profunda reverencia, alcé mi vestido y eché a correr hacia el castillo, al llegar a mi cuarto, tan sólo pude echarme a llorar.  
Y así es como Alice me había encontrado una hora más tarde. Mi cuerpo no había aguantado tantas emociones juntas.

Alice, una joven de baja estatura y delgada, con facciones parecidas a la de los duendes que tanto había leído de pequeña y con un pelo corto negro con sus puntas apuntando a todos lados, era mi única amiga.

Era una loba común la cual trabajaba como bailarina en el castillo luego de quedarse huérfana hace más de diez años.

Su familia había sido cazada por una manada de osos en la luna roja. Uno de los osos la había tirado contra la pared dejándola inconsciente al intentar defender a sus hermanos pequeños. Dándola por muerta, se habían encargado de matar al resto de la familia. Luego de la tragedia, Alice descubrió que tenía había quedado huérfana y en la absoluta miseria ya que sus padres estaban repletos de deudas. Unos meses más tarde había vagado de casa en casa de vecinos y familiares hasta que su tío, cansado ya de la situación la echo a la calle donde se dedico a bailar en las calles a cambio de unas pocas monedas o alimento, ganándose el apodo de "la gitana" . Y así es como Victoria, la jefa de los esclavos la había encontrado meses mas tarde.

Alice, con su corazón tan bondadoso no le guardaba rencor alguno. El castillo era seguro, tenía una cama de paja, en el suelo pero cama y la misma comida que se les daba a los animales, pero con la certeza de que cada día comería. Y a pesar de todo eso, se sentía afortunada.  
También fue la única persona que se acercó a mí al llegar al castillo con esa gracia al moverse, despertaba la envidia del resto de sus compañeras y esa personalidad tan extrovertida y jovial no tardo mucho en ganarse mi cariño. No fue difícil que me transfirieran de cuarto, nadie quería dormir con una gata, decían que éramos seres traicioneros. Alice fue la única que aceptó, quedando como compañeras.

Éramos como hermanas, ambas huérfanas y sin un pasado al que volver ni un futuro a donde ir.

Alice había esperado pacientemente, hasta que me anime a contarle todo lo ocurrido. Luego de su temor inicial, a medida que le iba relatando lo ocurrido una enorme sonrisa adornaba su rostro. Había comenzado a saltar por todo el cuarto de pura emoción, arrastrándome con ella.  
Eran esos momentos los que me hacían sentir como lo que era, una niña.  
Alice tenía veinte años y yo contaba con diecisiete. Ambas demasiado inmaduras y viejas para casarnos si pudiésemos. No nos estaba permitido tener ningún tipo de relación sentimental…y mucho menos casarnos.

Era una libertad que ambas habíamos ansiado desde mi llegada.  
Pero eso era completamente imposible, era un sueño.

Luego de eso, Alice había compartido conmigo un trozo de pan duro que había recibido de unos de los guerreros como "regalo" esa misma tarde.  
Los guerreros eran esclavos sub-alfas de clase baja, que eran vendidos al castillo por sus propios padres y otros se ofrecían voluntarios, era todo un honor servir a su rey. Como nosotros, los guerreros tampoco tenían derecho de tener pareja, lo que no les impedía copular con las esclavas o ser amantes de las sub-alfas del pueblo.  
Alice siempre había soñado con salir y encontrar a su pareja.  
Alice vivía de sueños y eso la mantenía en esta pesadilla día a día.

— Es él Bella, yo lo sé. Es tu pareja.

— Es sólo un sueño Alice, los sueños no son reales.

Yo, me negaba a vivir de sueños, no podía, nunca podría.

.

.

.

Los siguientes días habían sido ajetreados, el castillo se preparaba para la fiesta de la luna llena. La luna llena, salía cada cuatro meses exactos. Esto les daba la oportunidad a los lobos de encontrar a su pareja tan solo con tres lunas al año.  
El motivo no era otro que eran cuatro los meses, que se tardaba en engendrar a un lobo cambia formas, de ahí a que sólo hubiera tres lunas llenas.

Desde que nacían, sus padres comenzaban a buscar a sus parejas respectivas; otros esperaban a la madurez sexual del infante, catorce años en los hombres y dieciséis en las mujeres.

Pero las fiestas del reino también servían para sacar los más bajos instintos de los cambia formas, el sexo.

Miles de orgías tenían lugar en el jardín frente al rey y la reina que cenaban o se besaban tranquilamente en su propia burbuja y frente a niños jugando entre ellos en su forma lobuna ajenos a los efectos de la luna.  
Cuándo encontrabas a tu pareja, decían, que volvías a ser un infante ya que la luna no te enloquecía con la necesidad de encontrar a tu otro yo. Solo despertaba más el apetito sexual y la posesión hacia tu pareja.

Los esclavos eran encarcelados a la pared de los calabozos, impidiéndoles escapar del castillo en la luna llena, eso incluía a Alice.

Los demás esclavos de otras razas servíamos durante el banquete ya que nuestras lunas eran distintas a la de los lobos.  
Mi próxima luna sería en menos de cinco meses.  
Me aterrorizaba sentirme encarcelada como Alice, no sabía que tipo de emociones tendría, que iba a sentir al llegar mi primera luna. Según Alice era como tener un picor por dentro y no poder rascarte, nada te consolaba, pensabas durante toda la noche en ese picor, incluso días mas tarde podías seguir sintiéndolo.

¿Me llevarían a los calabozos? ¿Qué haría allí sola? Era la única gata que había sido enviada como esclava al castillo junto a otras dos que se habían muerto días después a manos de Victoria por no querer ser esclavas del castillo...

Con esos pensamientos en mi cabeza dije adiós a Alice, mientras era llevada con el resto a los calabozos, su mirada y su gracia al andar habían perdido su brillo mientras gruesas lágrimas caían por sus mejillas.

.

.

.

Me dolían los pies de tanto estar de pie con aquellas pesadas bandejas, carne cocinada y cruda adornaba la mesa junto a miles de botellas de vino, cerveza y champán. Los invitados comían, reían y bebían en distintas mesas redondas mientras el rey y sus allegados comían en una mesa alargada un peldaño más arriba del resto.

El rey Carlisle en medio, su esposa Esme al lado, el príncipe Edward y su primo y mejor amigo Lord Jasper, sobrino de la reina.  
Del otro lado estaba el jefe de alto mando de los guerreros, Emmett El Fuerte y Lady Rosalie hermana de Jasper y sobrina de la reina.  
Lord Jasper y Lady Rosalie, ambos mellizos, habían perdido a su padre, el jefe de alto mando del ejército, en una se las tantas batallas por territorio con la tierna edad de siete años.

El rey Carlisle íntimo del padre, había adoptado a los pequeños criándolos como suyos al morir la madre de los infantes de pena.  
Lady Rosalie se había imprimado a sus catorce años de Emmett, el cuál había sido muy bien aceptado ya que Edward era su mejor amigo y lo había nombrado jefe de alto mando de los guerreros meses atrás, liberándolo de su esclavitud; Emmett en aquel entonces tenia la edad de veinte años. Mi llegada había sido días antes de su celebración de compromiso por todo lo alto años mas tarde. Lady Rosalie contaba con la edad de veintidós ahora.

De repente un cañonazo me sacó de mi ensoñación, era la hora.  
Todos habían dejado de comer de repente, alzando sus copas en alto.

— Queridos hermanos y hermanas. —Carlisle se había levantado se su asiento alzando su copa. — Espero que otra luna más gocen y encuentren a su pareja. Que comience la cacería.

Rápidamente todas las jóvenes no imprimadas se levantaron y corrieron hacia los jardines del castillo.  
Los esclavos nos movimos hacia la cocina en una fila llevando las bandejas intactas de comida, preparando las bandejas llenas de postres para llevarlas a las mesas de mármol del jardín donde el rey y la reina comían y bebían bajo la luz de la luna junto a otras parejas ya imprimadas.  
Yo, era una persona patosa por naturaleza, más lo era caminando por el césped húmedo debido a la temperatura avanzada del otoño y con una bandeja de copas en mis manos.  
Al salir tuve que aguantar las lágrimas, gritos desgarradores venían de los calabozos que se mezclaban con la música festiva. Fuera miles de aullidos se hacían presentes, todos habían comenzado a buscar a sus parejas perdiéndose por los laberintos y los bosques del reino.  
Dejé las copas en la mesa alejándome rápidamente hacia la cocina, con el paso de las lunas había aprendido a identificar el grito desgarrador de Alice.  
Tuve que apoyarme en la pared dura y fría, estaba híper ventilando. Yo sería esa dentro de unos meses.

— Ve a limpiar las mesas del salón Isabella.

El cocinero, me miró, solamente unos segundo y supe que me mandaba al único sitio donde estaba sola para tomarme unos minutos, si fallaba en algo o si Victoria me veía así, me azotaría seguramente hasta que cayera desmayada.  
Asentí mientras me daba un paño limpio y una botella de vinagre rebajado con agua. Salí despacio aún no muy segura de mantenerme en pie.  
Charlie, el cocinero, siempre nos cuidaba a todos los esclavos, era como nuestro padre y procuraba darnos en las gachas algunos restos de comida del castillo. No pude evitar sonreír triste ante eso, era el único al que le importábamos en ese enorme castillo.  
Agaché mi mirada al ver pasar a dos sub-alfas enfrascados en una charla, ni siquiera notaron mi presencia al pasar a su lado. Seguí mi camino metiéndome en una de los pasillos menos concurridos que daban al gran salón, solamente los habitantes del castillo conocíamos ese atajo.

De repente, un guerrero sub-alfa apareció detrás de mí acorralándome contra la pared, la dura piedra me raspo la cara y su olor a alcohol me dio ganas de vomitar.

Iba tan distraída que no había notado como me venia siguiendo, era una idiota, por meterme por el pasillo menos concurrido del castillo, me iba a violar, lo sabia. Sus manos comenzaron a subir por mis muslos mientras me tapaba la boca, en vano intenté morderlo. Mi olor a miedo invadió el ambiente, era demasiado débil para intentar apartarlo y estaba demasiado nerviosa para convertirme en mi forma animal, estaba al borde del ataque de pánico.

— Me tendré que conformar contigo por ahora… — Su voz fuerte y varonil me hizo pensar en lo diferente que era al príncipe, con su voz rasposa y calmada.

Cerré mis ojos, preparada para lo peor, no podía evitarlo, era un lobo, me podría estrangular en menos de medio segundo y total me desmayaría en cualquier momento.

De repente un gruñido me hizo abrir mis ojos de donde pequeñas lagrimas amenazaban con salir, allí, en medio del pasillo estaba un enorme lobo blanco que me sacaba una cabeza al menos. Nos miraba con unos enormes ojos ámbar, no pude evitar sentir como mi piel se erizaba ante su mirada, quería gritar, pero nada salía de mi garganta. Sabia quien era, era el príncipe Edward, el único lobo blanco del reino.

Miró al hombre gruñendo mostrando sus enormes dientes, era como un enorme perro, su musculatura perfecta se podía apreciar debajo del pelaje. El pasillo ahora parecía mucho más pequeño con su presencia. Era fuerte, podría matarnos con tan solo darnos un empujón.

Y al parecer eso también lo sabía el guerrero, inmediatamente se apartó de mí y miro a su superior, palabras sin sentido salieron de su boca, el lobo blanco seguía avanzando hasta estar delante de su guerrero, acto seguido simplemente le gruñó de manera autoritaria y el guerrero salió corriendo, dejándonos a mí y al príncipe solos.

Me apoye en la pared, mientras mis lagrimas comenzaban a salir, estaba aterrada. Si el príncipe no hubiera aparecido, me habría manoseado y quién sabe que más me habría hecho, como esclava que era nada podría haber hecho.

El solo me miro antes de abalanzarse contra mí, acorralándome contra la pared haciendo que cayera en el proceso, al suelo. Parecía olisquear el aire mientras yo me encogía asustada y en menos de lo que pude parpadear me había dado un enorme lametón llenándome de baba. Mis propios instintos felinos me hicieron bufarle mientras con mis manos intentaba mantener su cabeza quieta alejada de mi cara. Algo difícil ya que su cabeza era cuatro veces mas grande que lo que mis manos podían cubrir.

Al mirarnos pude ver sus ojos ámbar mezclándose con sus ojos verdes, eso no lo había visto antes en ningún otro lobo, me acerqué mas para ver mejor lo que era y de repente un gruñido me hizo sobresaltarme.

En una fracción de segundo el ya había desaparecido por el pasillo, dejándome sola y confusa. De repente, el frío de la noche, la música, los aullidos y los gritos de dolor volvieron a invadirme, estaba vez, no pude evitar llorar, como hace cinco lunas, cuando descubrí que nunca más podría salir de este castillo.

* * *

_Algunos capítulos serán descritos por Bella y otros por Edward, nunca en tercera persona._

_El día de subida aún no lo sé porque depende de si tengo que adaptar el capitulo o subirlo íntegramente nuevo._

_Ya sabemos más de Bella (sobre todo necesitaba enfocar bien la idea que tiene ella del castillo y lo consciente que es de la idea de que nunca saldrá del castillo), de Alice y de la familia tan peculiar de Edward, espero que se entendiera bien, ante cualquier duda no dudéis en consultarme ._

_En breves sabremos más de Victoria._

_Y también para los que quieran una idea más visual, el enlace de la foto del castillo podéis encontrarlo al final de mi perfil._

_También poniendo en Google, Castillo Neuschwanstein os sale las distintas fotos y también como es por dentro dicho castillo._

_¡Besos de Orfeo! Y gracias a todas aquellas personas que leen esta historia un tanto rara._

_Si me dejas un review, me harías muy feliz_.


	4. Capítulo 3

_¡Hola! Pues aquí estoy, subiendo capi, otro día más._

_Como siempre la historia es UNA ADAPTACIÓN Y ESTÁ RE-EDITADA de mi historia yuri bajo el mismo nombre._

_Este es el último capítulo, SI, EL ÚLTIMO._

_El último que subí a Amor Yaoi, a partir de aquí, esta historia es ORIGINAL, los capítulos los empezaré a escribir INTEGROS Y SIN ADAPTACIÓN ALGUNA desde el siguiente capítulo. Por lo tanto posiblemente tarde un poco en subir, depende de mi inspiración._

_También he re-editado mi perfil y cambiado mi nombre, Eviland me trai muy malos recuerdos y me tenía bastante bajoneada._

_Creo que no tengo más noticias que dar :3_

**Este capi va dedicado a :**

_* francescaa_

_*padnek-chan_

_*Mikagiss_

_* cullen-prior_

**_Los reviews los contesto abajo del todo :D_**

* * *

_**CAPÍTULO 3:**_

Habían pasado un mes desde que el príncipe Edward me había salvado. Solamente lo veía mientras servía el desayuno junto a los demás esclavos. Su mirada verde, se posaba en mis movimientos con tanta naturalidad que daba envidia. Provocando que mi torpeza natural se volviera más notable, conforme iba sirviendo los distintos platos. Como siempre, ocupe mi sitio al lado de los otros esclavos, de pie, esperando a que terminaran su desayuno.

Victoria, era la encargada de todo el castillo, era nuestra jefa por así decirlo y se ocupaba de los distintos eventos del castillo. Sus tacones retumbaron en todo el gran salón, apareciendo con su habitual vestido negro y el pelo rojo sangre recogido. Era una de las tantas nietas que habían sido mano derecha de muchos reyes a lo largo de la historia. Al llegar junto a las lobos alfas, hizo una ligera reverencia empezando con su cacareo matutino de las distintas tareas de la rey y el príncipe.

Faltaba menos de dieciséis horas para que la luna roja apareciese.

_Una noche al año, cuando la luna se teñía de rojo, se permitía a todos los reinos cazar libremente a su antojo. _

_Era como un regalo de los reyes de la oscuridad. Los cuales gobernaban el mundo desde los confines de la tierra, nadie sabía dónde se hallaban. Pero la leyenda contaba que era dioses los cuales habían sido desterrados del olimpo._

Este regalo no traía más que pequeñas guerras entre distintos reinos, los más afectados eran la clase pobre, muchos eran cazados, otros torturados hasta la misma muerte y luego tirados en los territorios del reino correspondiente.

Desde los quince años, Edward había protegido a su reino de los cazadores furtivos.

Ubicaba guerreros a lo largo de la frontera. Todo aquel que osaba pasar, era torturado hasta el amanecer y matado por el mismísimo príncipe. Después se colgaba su cabeza en la frontera como aviso para el siguiente año. Miles de calaveras colgaban de los árboles de dicha frontera, era realmente escalofriante contar la cifra de mujeres y hombres que el lobo alfa había matado con sus propias manos.

Estaba tan metida en mis pensamientos que no la vi hasta levantar mi vista del suelo. Una mujer de cabellos rizados increíblemente hermosa sentada al lado del príncipe Edward. Era de un rubio casi tirando a pelirrojo, como un fresa suave, sus atributos físicos saltaban a la vista en aquel vestido que dejaba poco a la imaginación. Ambos desayunaban mientras ella intentaba darle de comer de su plato, sin éxito.

— Isabella —Victoria se veía furiosa, rápidamente reaccioné sacudiendo mi cabeza, me había quedado demasiado tiempo pensativa. Miré a mí alrededor viendo como el resto de los esclavos me miraban con miedo en sus ojos y al rey Carlisle mirándome con el ceño fruncido. — Maldita niña, ¿ES QUE ERES SORDA?

Victoria se acercó hacia mí a pasos agigantados, sacándome de un tirón la jarra de leche de mis manos, sirviéndole inmediatamente al rey Carlisle en su vaso.

— Disculpe alteza, esta gata es una estúpida. — Victoria clavó sus ojos en mí, literalmente tirité de miedo, al pasar a mi lado su mano rodeó mi muñeca de manera brusca y fuerte arrastrándome con ella.— Yo te enseñaré a no estar atenta a la petición del rey…

Me llevó a un costado del salón, sacó de su cinturón de cuero negro, un látigo que todos conocíamos bien. Lágrimas finas comenzaron a bajar por mis mejillas, respiré hondo y me di la vuelta dándole la espalda. Ella sonrió al notar mi sumisión y alzo su látigo en lo alto. El impacto del primer latigazo me hizo maullar del dolor. Miré hacia Edward de reojo el cual tenía una extraña mirada en su rostro, su padre seguía desayunando junto a su esposa, la cual tenía una mirada de pena y sacudía la manga de su esposo intentando que evite el castigo. El rey más que nadie respetaba los métodos de castigo de su mano derecha aunque no estuviera siempre de acuerdo.

El segundo latigazo me dejó sin respiración, la reina se levantó de su asiento con su mano en el corazón mientras miraba a su esposo furiosa. Al tercer latigazo sentí algo cálido bajar por mi espalda, sangre. Sentí la piel abriéndose en carne viva. Mordí mis labios fuertes llorando en silencio, me sentía completamente humillada. Al cuarto latigazo Edward se levantó de su asiento, siendo detenido por su la mano de Lord Jasper. Su cara estaba desencajada.

— Deseo ver que tan fuertes son los gatos. —Dijo el rey posando su mirada en mí por primera vez, entrelazó sus manos prestándonos totalmente su atención.

Victoria sonrió de manera malévola y de un empujón me tiró al suelo, cada latigazo era peor que el anterior, pero me mantuve callada. Le daría un espectáculo digno de ver al rey.

— Maúlla pequeña gata… ¿a qué esperas? —Victoria se enfurecía con cada latigazo que era seguido de mi silencio. Mi espalda y parte de mi vestido estaban teñidos de rojo vino pero seguía decidida a guardar silencio. Al terminar, me levanté como pude, mirando al frente. Grandes líneas rojas bajaban sin freno por mis piernas.

Había contado mentalmente quince latigazos. Mi cuerpo comenzó a reaccionar con un ligero temblor y mi espalda ardía a tal punto de darme mareos, del dolor.

— Si ya término el espectáculo me voy, tengo un desayuno que vomitar. — Edward se levantó con un gesto feroz en la cara y desapareció entre uno de los tantos pasillos que llevaban al jardín para entrenar a sus guerreros.

El resto del día paso lentamente, mi espalda aún dolía pero no podría curar mis heridas hasta que Alice, convenciera a algun guerrero de darle algunas cosas para curarme, pero necesitaba otra cosa, necesitaba la sal marina.

Al llegar el mediodía Alice, desinfectó las heridas recordándome lo valiente que había sido al no darle el gusto de verme sufrir al rey. También me contó que había oído decir a los esclavos que el príncipe Edward había golpeado a sus guerreros, que aquel día andaba de muy malas pulgas. No pude evitar pensar en su mirada en el desayuno…

.

.

.

A duras penas llegué hasta la playa, mi cintura dolía demasiado debido a que apenas había tenido tiempo de que me curase Alice y luego Victoria me había mandado a limpiar los suelos del gran comedor ocupándome toda la tarde.

Era un peligro ir a esas horas a la playa, el sol estaba por caer en menos de media hora, y cuando la noche se alzase tendría menos de una hora para entrar al castillo o me quedaría fuera, pero sentía la necesidad de sumergirme en ese mar helado, de cicatrizar mis heridas. Cuando estuve lo suficientemente cerca, reuní fuerzas y corrí hacia el agua salada quitándome mi vestido y dejándolo cerca de la orilla. La arena mojada jugaba con mis pies, el día estaba nublado pero en la lejanía se distinguían pequeños rayos de sol.

Me sumergí rápidamente sin dudarlo, haciendo pequeñas muecas de dolor al sentir chocar las olas con mi espalda. La sal entraba en mis heridas sin compasión haciéndolas arder a medida que más me adentraba en el agua, pero era un alivio. Me hacía sentir viva, libre.

En aquellos momentos solo era una chica, nadando en el inmenso mar. Por un momento me permití cerrar los ojos y me sumergí en las olas, nadando lo máximo que pude hacia las profundidades. Al volver a subir sonreí, con mis manos me froté mis ojos antes de abrirlos para ver, al príncipe Edward mirándome muy serio adentrándose en las frías aguas.

Me iba a colgar, claro que lo iba a hacer.

.

.

.

Se suponía que el príncipe, debería estar entrenando a sus guerreros, que no vendría hoy a su playa privada… eso había dicho Alice. Yo no debería estar allí, nadando libremente en el mar, en un sitio el cual era del príncipe, lo sabía, sabía que si algún día me pillaban, moriría sin tan siquiera haber dicho nada.

De repente sentí la necesidad de hundirme en el mar y nunca más salir, me iba a matar, ¿qué diferencia habría con morir ahogada?

— Salid del agua ahora mismo, Isabella. — El príncipe, me hizo una señal con su mano mientras levantaba su tono de voz frío como el hielo, maldito silencio, las olas parecían haber parado de repente.

Me quedé en el mismo sitio, moviendo mis piernas, tocando con la punta de mis dedos las algas marinas pegajosas. Estaba evaluando la situación de salir del agua y correr por mi vida, pero él era un lobo, un lobo alfa, en dos pasos me tendría en sus garras. Aparte estábamos a menos de dos metros, era imposible.

— Ahora Isabella.

Su tono autoritario me hizo dar un ligero temblor y gemí por lo bajo, estaba perdida.

— Estáis agotando mi paciencia. — Se introdujo más y sus ropas se pegaron a su cuerpo, dejándome ver un increíble y fuerte físico.

De repente me di cuenta que estaba tiritando de frío y que mis pies estaban helados por estar en la misma posición. Reuní el poco valor que tenía y subí mi mentón mirándolo.

— Daros la vuelta, os lo ruego alteza. — Mi tono de voz salió menos fuerte y duro de lo que pretendía, era más bien un ruego. Me lamenté por haber sonado tan débil. — Si deseáis que salga, primero salid vos para yo poder vestirme.

Él me miró alzando una ceja, dudoso pero accedió a mi petición por algún extraño motivo y se dio la vuelta cruzándose de brazos mientras volvía a la orilla, silvandole a Orfeo.

— Daros prisa.

Me tuve que concentrar en caminar entre las olas sin poder dejar de ver su perfecta espalda cuadrada y musculosa. Tragué en seco hasta que conseguí llegar a la orilla y con mis manos cogí la manta que sostenía a un lado de su cuerpo listo para que la recibiera, y me envolví en ella. No pude evitar suspirar y luego me puse rápidamente mi vestido el cual ya estaba en la silla de montar.

— Gracias su alteza… — Me quedé quieta esperando cualquiera que fuera su orden, estaba enfurecido, podía notarlo, sus músculos estaban tensos y su mandíbula al girarse estaba apretada.

— ¿Se puede saber que pretendíais adentrandoos en el mar a estas horas? — Su gesto era indescifrable y aún tenía sus brazos cruzados, sus músculos se marcaban a la perfección y me sacaba una cabeza de altura, eso me hizo retroceder un paso.

— Yo… lo siento. —Lo miré de reojo y luego me abrace a mí misma, me había puesto la piel de gallina.

— En menos de dos horas empezará la luna roja y andáis nadando en plena playa, sin protección…

Levanté mi cabeza confundida, parpadeando varias veces sin comprender.

— Nos vamos, antes de que me lamente de haberos salvado de otra muerte segura.

En menos de lo que se dice miau, ya estaba subida al enorme caballo del príncipe, camino al castillo. Esta vez, pasamos por la puerta principal, mientras los guerreros miraban sorprendidos al verme encima del caballo que solo el príncipe podía montar.

Al llegar a los establos me bajó rápidamente y me cargó al hombro, no pude evitar gemir sorprendida y comencé a patalear, me iba a matar, me iba a colgar en la horca en la plaza del pueblo.

— Por favor, alteza no me matéis…os lo ruego. — Sollozos salieron de mi garganta mientras intentaba en vano escurrirme de su enorme brazo que me sujetaba firme mi cintura. Este hombre era demasiado fuerte.

— Tienes una extraña enajenación de que intento matarte Isabella.

Me quedé sin aliento al oírlo tutearme, como si fuera una igual, fue tanto mi shock que no puse resistencia mientras era llevada en volandas por todo el castillo a dios sabe dónde.

Veía a los esclavos correr por los pasillos preparándolo todo, aquella noche, el rey mandaba a toda su servidumbre del castillo a encerrarse en sus respectivos cuartos y su esposa era custodiada por guardianes en su puerta, dejándole todo un catering para degustar mientras en el pueblo luchaban por un trozo de pan.

Aquella noche, nadie dormía.

.

.

.

Al entrar en el aposento de la reina Esme, me quede helada al ver a Alice, la cual estaba sirviendo té a la anterior.

— Edward, baja a esa niña por los Dioses. — Reprochó la reina a su hijo mientras este me bajaba con cuidado, haciéndome un gesto para que me acercara.

Al entrar pude notar como la puerta era cerrada, hice una pequeña reverencia y miré a Alice confundida, la cual sonrió de forma pícara y siguió a lo suyo.

— Quiero que te quedes con Esme toda la noche, tienes prohibido salir de la habitación. —Sus ojos me miraron de forma dura y me cogió de la mano apretándola levemente para demostrar su punto. — Oigas lo que oigas no salgas ¿entendido?

— Pero Alice… — Busqué los ojos de mi amiga la cual estaba con la boca abierta, nadie estaba tan cerca del príncipe, solamente su familia y sus concubinas. — No puedo.

— No te estoy preguntando.

— Y yo te he dicho que no. — Me quedé estática ante mi contestación mientras un pequeño rugido me hizo estremecer, Edward me soltó llevando sus manos a la cara, estaba realmente enfadado.

— Tu compañera estará en los aposentos de mi sobrino, he ido que está enfermo y ella podría cuidarlo ¿Qué os parece? Va a estar igual de protegido que este aposento. — La reina sonrió de manera amable mirándome.

Mordí mi labio y asentí mirando al suelo suspirando resentida, ¿Qué quería de mí este hombre?

De repente abrí muchos los ojos, al sentir los labios del príncipe en mi frente, cerrando sus ojos por un momento. Para luego apartarse, hacerle una señal a Alice de que lo siguiera y salir de la habitación con paso firme.

Mi cara se tornó de un color rojo y miré hacia el suelo, muerta de vergüenza mientras mi amiga me miraba con cara de "TE LO TENIAS GUARDADO, PERRA" y pasó a mi lado guiñándome un ojo.

— ¿Ya os visteis antes con mi hijo, cierto? —La reina alzó una ceja divertida y palmeó su cama en la cual estaba sentada, sonriendo de manera cálida.- ¿Cuál es tu nombre, querida?

— Me llamo Bella.

.

.

.

La luna se alzaba en lo alto del cielo, un tono rojo sangre la cubría y las nubes se tornaban de color burdeos a su alrededor, como una danza pagana.

La reina Esme peinaba mi pelo, luego de haberme bañado como solo una madre lo hace, curando las heridas en mi espalda, con lo que había dicho era una medicina de los dioses. Esa mujer con cabellos del color caramelo y ojos negros como la noche con un pequeño toque dorado, era el ser más puro que nunca había visto, increíblemente bella, realmente parecía una diosa.

Cuando le pregunté por qué hacía todo aquello su respuesta había sido simple "_¿Y por qué no…?_ " Todo estaba en un extraño silencio, tan solo nuestras respiraciones pausadas hasta que un grito aterrador, proveniente de los bosques alejados del reino, desgarro la noche.

Mi pulsación aumentó y miré a la reina la cual seguía cepillando mi pelo como si no hubiera escuchado nada, aunque sus labios antes con una sonrisa de paz ahora eran una línea fina.

— Te acostumbras, te acostumbras a los gritos, al llanto, al frio de la muerte. — Su voz era dulce pero firme, dejando a un lado el peine de oro blanco, suspiró caminando hacia la ventana. — En noches como esta, sentía impotencia de ver como mi pueblo moría sin que yo pudiera hacer nada. Pero desde que Edward colocó a la guarda real en la frontera, mi pueblo descansa tranquilo. Ningún lobo ni nadie que viva en este territorio morirá. Se llama sobrevivir Bella.

— Muchos opinan que el príncipe desafía a los dioses. —Susurré acercándome lentamente manteniéndome a dos pasos detrás de ella, como símbolo de esclavitud.

— Edward es un dios, lo supe desde la primera patada que pegó dentro de mí. —Sonrió de manera cariñosa apoyando su mano en el cristal mirando al cielo. — Debes de ser muy importante si te trajo hasta aquí, siendo una simple esclava. Hace muchos años que no comparto habitación con nadie en noches como esta.

Se giró mirándome, sonriendo como ya era costumbre y tomándome de la mano me llevo a su cama sentándome en ella. Sus pasos siguieron hasta otra habitación donde supuse estaba su vestidor. Me había envuelto en finas toallas, que nosotras mismas habíamos lavado con Alice tantas veces.

En sus manos trajo un vestido de un color vainilla, parecía antiguo y de un talle bastante pequeño para la reina, la miré sin comprender.

— Siempre quise que mi hija utilizara este vestido, pero como habrás observado, Rosalie es muy voluptuosa para entrar en el… — Se encogió de hombros, depositando el vestido en mis manos. — ¿Me harías el favor de verlo puesto? Era mi vestido favorito…

La miré por unos segundos y luego al vestido, asentí de manera automática como una esclava que era, levantándome y sacando mi vestido mientras la otra mujer me daba la espalda.

Las telas eran de seda fina, las cuales acariciaban a mi cuerpo de forma tan dulce, el talle parecía ser el correcto, se ajustaba bien a mi cuerpo con ese escote en palabra de honor, cayendo suelto desde mi cintura al suelo.

Caminé, descalza acariciando las alfombras que parecían nubes de algodón hasta la reina, la cual tenía una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, parecía realmente emocionada.

— Gracias Bella, es…me trae muchos recuerdos. — Pequeñas lágrimas adornaban sus mejillas mientras me abrazaba de una manera maternal.

Me permití cerrar mis ojos un momento, disfrutando de esa calidez antes desconocida.

.

.

.

Las horas fueron pasando, quedaban menos de dos horas para el amanecer cuando un ruido extraño en la puerta me despertó, me había quedado dormida en la cama y la reina me había colocado una manta por encima protegiéndome del frio de esas horas. Bostecé medio adormilada tratando de volver a conciliar el sueño, aún enfundada en el vestido color vainilla.

Campanazos fuertes me hicieron abrir los ojos de golpe. Me levanté tropezando con el vestido largo cayendo al suelo, al mirar a la puerta pude ver sangre cruzando por debajo, ahogué un grito tapando mi boca con mi mano, mirando a la reina dormitar.

— ¡Despertad, majestad! — Susurré al levantarme sacudiendo el brazo de la reina de manera desesperada, ella abrió sus ojos aterrorizada levantándose de golpe. — Creo que han entrado al castillo.

— Oh dioses míos... RENESMEE – La reina corrió hacia la puerta, abriéndola encontrándose yacidos en el suelos a sus guardias, rápidamente pasó por encima manchando su vestido de sangre, corriendo sin importarle el poder correr peligro hacia una habitación al final del pasillo.

Salí quedándome horrorizada al ver el charco de sangre y a sus hombres completamente desfigurados. Miré a mi alrededor, aterrorizada, ¿Cómo habían entrado al castillo? ¿Y Edward? ¿Estaría herido?

Pude ver como la reina salía con una pequeña niña de tan solo dos años en sus brazos la cual parecía haberse despertado de golpe, llorando a todo pulmón. Al pasar a mi lado me metió en la habitación dándome a la pequeña en brazos y cerró de un golpe quedando ella fuera. El silencio inundó la habitación.

La observé unos segundos viendo sus ropas finas y el sello que llevaban las ropas de la realeza.

— Debemos esconderos…. — Miré a la pequeña la cual había dejado de llorar y me miraba curiosa con unos ojos muy familiares, agarrando mis cabellos y llevándolos a su boca. Un grito de la reina y un ruido sordo después me hicieron saber que en cualquier momento entrarían en la habitación.

Rápidamente y llevada por mis instintos, cogí a la pequeña, colocándola tras de mí, pegándola a la pared, me coloqué delante, protegiéndola sacando mis colmillos de forma feroz.

La puerta se abrió con un crujido rompiendo el silencio de la habitación, pasos fuertes inundaron el lugar y un hombre, el cual vestía todo de negro y con una capucha, entró mirándome, sonriendo de medio lado, acorralándome contra la fría y dura pared.

— Entregadnos a la niña y no os mataré. — A su lado entraron varios tigres sobrealimentados rodeándonos. En su mano reposaba tranquila una espada, la cual estaba cubierta de sangre inocente.

Maullé de forma defensiva agarrando a la niña en brazos pegándola a mi pecho, mirando a cuanta distancia me quedaba la ventana dispuesta a saltar. La pequeña comenzó a llorar de nuevo, notando mi miedo. No iban a llevársela, un instinto superior me decía que debía proteger a la pequeña como diera lugar.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos unos lobos enormes entraron en la habitación, atacando a los tigres. El olor a sangre llenó el ambiente dándome ligeras arcadas, al mirar al hombre ya había perdido la paciencia y tenía su espada en alto con toda la intención de quitarme la vida para llevarse a la pequeña. De pronto, su cabeza fue cortada cayendo al suelo sin ninguna gracia salpicando mi rostro y parte del pelo de la pequeña de una sangre espesa.

Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par aterrorizados, chocando con unos ojos verdes feroces, ya conocidos para mí.

— Pa..pa... papá. — La pequeña agitó sus bracitos hacia la figura que se encontraba enfrente de mí.

* * *

_Lo sé, MUCHAS MUCHAS PREGUNTAS._

_RECAPITULEMOS._

_Los lobos alfa, solo pueden tener una cría y esta siempre es macho... ¿O NO?_

_A la pregunta de padnek-chan, si, TODOS, esclavos, guerreros, sub-alfas y alfas se tranforman en animales, en este caso recordemos que la historia transcurre en Forks, reino de los lobos, Bella y algunos esclavos más son los únicos de razas distintas, todos los demás son lobos, eso incluye a la familia de Edward y Alice._

_El tema que me decía cullen-prior sobre las lunas, SI, LO SÉ, ESTABA MUY LOCA CUANDO SE ME OCURRIÓ ESO, pero en el mundo real, hay luna LLENA cada MES, como que no dá montar una fiesta cada mes xD Las perras, según sé, tardan unos 60 días en parir, por tanto, decidí que las LOBAS cambia formas tarden otros 60 días, osea 4 MESES. POR TANTO, cada cuatro meses sale luna llena, ESO REDUCE la busqueda de pareja a 3 lunas al año. ¡OJO! no todas las cambia formas tienen los mismos periodos de embarazo, algunas tardan más que otras, y si, TODOS los cambia formas tienen LUNA. Esto incluye a Bella, pero las lunas no siempre son para imprimarse como en los lobos, algunos simplemente son para copular y procrear en especie y otros para ser ADULTOS, como en el caso de Bella que entraría en CELO.  
_

_Bien...espero haber aclarado todo, aún así a medida que la historia vaya desarollandose espero ir explicando mejor la situación, SOY REBUSCADA verdad? jaja_

_Y por último, en respuesta a francescaa las actualizaciones dependen de si los capis gustan o no, de ver lo que opina la gente sobre esto, SOIS mi mayor motor para seguir esto, desde luego.  
_

_En breves (o no tanto) tengo pensado subir una NUEVA ADAPTACIÓN, sobre una historia que escribí allá por el 2011 inspirada en el Diablo viste de Prada y sería una adaptación al mundo Crepúsculo obvio, en contestacion a cierto MP que recibí hoy. Pero de momento, quiero terminar SI O SI esta historia, nunca termino nada, y de verdad que TENGO que terminar alguna historia, ya va siendo hora xD en cuanto a Más amor por favor, esta pendiente... no ha tenido el resultado que esperaba y una de mis amigas me pide pasarla al mundo Bella/ Edward asique estoy..hecha un lío. ¿Debería? En fin..._

_Espero que tengais todos un buen fin de semana, me despido, hasta el próximo día._


	5. Capítulo 4

_¡Hola, hola!_

_Pues me prometí a mi misma que si llegaba a los 10 reviews o más, subía capi, y aquí estoy._

_Este capi recordaros que es SIN ADAPTACIÓN Y ORIGINAL y que no está en la primera versión de Imprimandome de ti que está colgada en Amor Yaoi._

_Capítulo dedicado a :_

_* gyskard_

_*nitzuki_

_* beautiful dragonfly_

_* anitadep_

_*zonihviolet_

_y sobre todo a mis reviews : **francescaa, nitzuki, mikagiss, zonihviolet, iza y sissy** _

**_BIENVENIDOS A LOS NUEVOS Y A LOS DE SIEMPRE, CONTESTO ABAJO REVIEWS!_**

* * *

_**CAPÍTULO 4:**_

La espada pasó rápida y limpia por su cuello, sin preguntas, sin remordimientos, un solo silbido fino y rápido creando música en mis oídos. Una preciosa pero escasa fuente de petróleo rojo fluyo del interior del cuerpo antes de caer inerte a mis pies, manchando una de mis alfombras favoritas.  
Mierda esa había sido la alfombra que mi padre le regalo a mi madre luego de un viaje de cincuenta días, me iba a matar.

Me agaché mirándolo y pasé mi dedo por el charco de sangre llevándomelo a mis labios, saboreando el metal característico de los asquerosos tigres albinos. Acto seguido subí mi vista hasta toparme con unos ojos chocolates completamente asustados. Desde aquí podía escuchar su acelerado corazón.

Me levanté y pasé por encima del atacante yacido en la alfombra sin inmutarme, la prioridad de mi lobo interior era reconfortar a Isabella.  
Forcé una sonrisa que inspirase confianza y comencé a limpiar con mi capa la sangre salpicada en su fino rostro notando como aún tenía contra su pecho a mi hija de manera ¿protectora?

— Arriba...vamos. —Le dije en el tono más suave y tranquilo que encontré en mi registro de voz. La levanté de manera calmada, cogiendo en uno de mis brazos a mi hija y del otro sostuve de la cintura a una mareada Isabella, estaba tan pálida que creí que se iba a desmayar.

Mi madre irrumpió en la habitación con una mano en su pecho suspirando aliviada al vernos, presentaba magulladuras en su rostro y rápidamente Isabella le pasa a su nieta de forma automática apenas se nos acercó.

— Isabella... — Intenté levantar su mentón para que me mirase a los ojos pero se apartó de mi como si tuviera la peste.

No pude controlar el gruñido que me salió de insatisfacción, olía su miedo, me estaba ahogando el saber que era a mí a quién temía.

— Isabella... — Esta vez sostuve una de sus manos que aún temblaban por el shock.

Ella se soltó y salió corriendo sin mirar atrás.

Fue entonces al intentar seguirla que vi el vestido, el pelo perfectamente peinado y ese olor a aceites...era como una verdadera princesa con esos rayos rojizos que se filtraban por las ventanas, mi madre me detuvo negando acunando a Renesmee.

— Dale tiempo hijo.

Y tiempo es lo que le había dado, medio día para ser exactos, mi lobo interior gruñía con ir a buscarla y traerla aunque fuera a la fuerza.  
Renesmee por otro lado estaba en mis aposentos descansando bajo el cuidado de Rosalie.  
Pensar que estaban a un tiro de piedra de los aposentos de lo único verdaderamente importante...recordaba muy bien la llegada de Renesmee a mi vida.

.

.

.

Había sido todo planeado, como en las antiguas generaciones debía de preservar mi especie si a los veintiuno no me imprimaba.  
Mis padres habían citado a las más bellas sub-alfas del reino en mi cumpleaños pero solo una pasó todas las pruebas físicas, Tanya.

Tanya como otras tantas aspirantes a concubinas, venía de una larga tradición familiar, durante generaciones sirvieron a mis antepasados. También habían traído a dos de mis generaciones, mi tatarabuelo y mi abuelo, al mundo, eso, era una muy buena carta de presentación la verdad.  
Realmente era muy bella y joven, y ella lo sabía, por supuesto. Sus caderas redondeadas y grandes senos aseguraban un buen alumbramiento y alimentación durante el año que amamantase al bebé.  
Luego de dar la noticia y abandonar a su familia por el próximo año y medio, concebimos a mi heredero.  
No era mi primera vez y menos la de ella, no fue especial ni romántico.  
A los dos días aparecieron las náuseas.  
Se le brindó los aposentos al lado del mío, el cuál correspondía a mi esclava personal, que nunca tuve.  
Incluso en sus meses de gestación había intentado volver a mi cama una y otra vez...pero yo era demasiado frío como para permitir que ella se pudiese encariñar de su nueva vida y aparte no era mi pareja. Ya bastante tendría que cuidar de mi heredero.  
El alumbramiento fue a los cuatro meses exactos luego de la cúpula, era un día nublado y frío de diciembre...la nieve comenzaba a aparecer.  
Y allí estábamos, ya hacia varias horas que se había puesto de parto, cuando el silencio fue cortado por un grito de horror.  
Al entrar contemplé la escena confuso, mi hijo estaba morado en brazos de la partera, no podía escuchar su pulso...  
Tanya lloraba a mares y se maldecía diciendo que no debería haberlo hecho con aquel guerrero, que había sido una estúpida. La verdad me cayo como agua helada, ese no era mi hijo...  
Pero antes de que pudiese matarla con mis propias manos, volvió a ponerse de parto...era algo imposible.  
Definitivamente no podía ser mío, yo no podía concebir más de un heredero.  
El parto fue más rápido que el anterior, al salir su llanto era alto y claro, tenía un buen color tan sólo estaba algo desnutrido y era más pequeño que su hermano.  
Su pelo era abundante y de un precioso color cobrizo y por algún motivo lo sentí mío.

— Es...es una niña. —La partera no daba crédito y la miraba como si fuera a desaparecer en cualquier momento.

Se la arrebaté de las manos, examinándola. Olía a mi, a bebé...su corazón latía a nuestro ritmo y al coger mi dedo sentí como casi me lo rompe, era muy fuerte. Su sexo no mentía, era niña.  
Sus ojos marrones brillaron al verme y supe debía cuidarla el resto de mi vida.  
Luego de que la lavaran y vistieran la llevaron a mis aposentos.  
La pequeña no había aceptado ser amamantada por su madre, lo cuál no era nada bueno...podría morir si no se alimentaba adecuadamente.

Al reino acudieron muchas mujeres que habían dado a luz y tenían leche suficiente para amamantar a sus hijos y a la mía.  
Pero Renée...ella era un caso distinto, había sido violada, recordaba su caso, lo habían presentado a la corte y de ahí había pasado a la orca.  
Había perdido a su bebé noches atrás y aún su leche seguía intacta, le había ofrecido un año entero en el castillo y al acabar sería recompensada.  
Mi hija la había aceptado de buen grado, incluso yo sabia que aquella mujer era una buena persona, era de pueblo y una loba común, sin embargo amamantó a mi hija el año entero. Incluso ella y mi madre habían estrechado lazos y madre la trataba como una amiga más.

El día anterior a que se cumpliese el año informé a mis padres y a Renée que la niña se llamaría Reesmee, en honor a ambas mujeres, también supe que Charlie el cocinero y ella se habían imprimado hace dos lunas, así que les había regalado una casa en el pueblo y un caballo para que Charlie viniera a trabajar al castillo. De eso gesto se habló durante cinco meses en el reino.

En cuanto a la futura heredera, no más nada se supo y quien osaba cuestionar si era alfa o no, era colgado en la orca. Mantuve oculta a la pequeña de cualquiera que quisiera hacerle daño, era el más grande tesoro del castillo. Su mancha correspondiente a la manada alfa se veía claramente en su pie y su marca de imprimación comenzaba a hacerse notar, era una alfa y sería tratada como tal.

.

.

.

Faltaban pocas horas para la caída del sol, mientras nuevas cabezas eran colgadas en los árboles, yo caminaba por orilla del mar en busca de Isabella.

A lo lejos vi su caballera mezclarse con la brisa marina, no pude evitar sonreír mientras me acercaba sigiloso.

— Me tenías preocupado… — Las formalidades ya sobran y mucho menos después de haber cortado la cabeza a un tigre en su propia cara.

— Yo…lo siento.

— No entiendo porqué te disculpas si soy yo el que te salpicó la cara de sangre. — Sonreí de medio lado con cierta tristeza en mi tono de voz. — Venía a pedirte perdón… y saber como estabas.

— Pues…no muy bien ¿Tenéis…. — Tragó duro mirándome al fin y se encogió de hombros al ver mi mirada severa para que me tuteara. — tienes una hija ?

— Así es, se llama Renesmee. — Asentí examinando su rostro, sus ojos hinchados y rojos delataban que había estado llorando.

— Y… la reina, ¿está bien? — Apartó su mirada para posarla en las olas, mientras intentaba no híper ventilar cegada por los recuerdos.

— Perfectamente Isabella. Nunca matarían a mi madre, eso supondría una guerra que duraría siglos posiblemente.

Ella me miró aterrada y pasó sus delicadas manos por la cara, intentando calmarse. El sol comenzó a ponerse en el horizonte, me quedé unos minutos mirando pensativo hacia el mar, no recordaba la última vez que había estado en paz.

— ¿Sabes? Nunca había contemplado una puesta de sol, es hermoso realmente… — Sonreí achinando mis ojos al pensar en la cursilería que había soltado, mientras negaba con la cabeza. Bien.

— ¿Por qué? — Se giró mirándome curiosa y pude notar como su pulso se había calmado, ya no me temía.

— Estaba…hmm ocupado intentando manejar el reino, supongo.

— ¿No se supone que los príncipes se pasan horas leyendo bajo los árboles y citando versos de amor a sus amadas? — Su risa invadió mi ser, era musical, era como preciosa melodía que nunca podría cansarme de oír.

— Oh más quisiera yo mi Lady…pero me sé algunos, si mal no recuerdo.

— ¿Podría oír alguno si no le…te molesta? — Sonrió tímidamente mientras sus mejillas se teñían de un precioso carmesí.

— _La muchacha desnuda toma el sol, apenas cubierta por la presencia de las frondas. Abre su cuerpo al sol, que en lluvia de fuego la llena de luz. Entre sus ojos cerrados la eternidad se vuelve instante de oro. La luz nació para que el resplandor de este cuerpo le diera vida. Un día más sobrevive la tierra gracias a ella, que sin saberlo es el sol entre el rumor de las frondas._

Me miró durante unos instantes, mientras su sonrojo era más evidente y sonrió mirando sus manos jugar con la arena.

— Es realmente precioso... vuestra pareja debe de estar en las nubes.

— ¿Pareja? — La miré confundido y levanté su mentón para que me mirase.

— Yo pensé que la mujer rubia del desayuno… — Sus palabras salían atropelladamente y no pude evitar reír por lo bajini.

— Ella es la madre de mi hija, Isabella. Es…solo una concubina…

— Bella.

— ¿Perdón?

— Bella, me llaman Bella… — Ella se levantó rápidamente completamente roja mientras sacudía la arena del vestido.

— Es un nombre perfecto para ti, Bella. — Al ponerme en pie ella quedó un poco más abajo e incluso con su cabeza agachada pude ver una pequeña sonrisa.

— Es… tarde, deberíamos volver.

— Permitidme… — Le tendí mi brazo de manera caballerosa, ella un poco dudosa lo entrelazó con sus finos brazos y juntos partimos hacia el castillo.

.

.

.

Luego del incidente, las voces llegaron a terrenos lejanos y miles de presentes fueron enviados para la pequeña heredera, la verdad había sido revelada para todos los demás reyes quienes parecían fascinados ante la idea de que mi hija fuera la mismísima diosa reencarnada. Los alfas de los tigres blancos habían informado de que un grupo de rebeldes se había instalado en las afueras de su territorio, los que habían atacado a Bella y Renesmee formaban parte de esta organización, pidiéndonos ayuda para tenderles una emboscada.

Unos cuantos murieron aquella noche y la paz volvió al reino, de manera momentánea.

Pero ahora, debía enfrentarme a algo mucho mayor a matar a unos cuantos tigres, el pueblo quería conocer a la futura heredera, querían ver su rostro. Pero yo no lo permitiría, Renesmee era demasiado pequeña aún para conocer el exterior, apenas tenía dos años… no podía volver a correr riesgos.

.

.

.

— ¿Qué debo hacer…? — La miré mientras ella tomaba sus cartas revisándolas minuciosamente.

— Debe dejarlo ser, mi señor. El pueblo la amará, su alma pura traerá paz y tranquilidad.

— No puedo ir al pueblo, me empezarían a rodear, querrían tocarla…verla más de cerca. No puedo cargar con ella e intentar tener la espada en la otra mano…

— Pasé mi mano despeinando más si era posible mi cabello, completamente frustrado.

— Entiendo su preocupación señor… pero aquí me dice que no irá usted solo mi señor…

— Explícate.

— Irá con una joven, de cabellos oscuros.

— Isabella.

.

.

.

— No puedes pedirme algo así…es…no puedo. — Bella me dio la espalda negando varias veces.

Estabamos en uno de los pasillos escondidos del reino, entre las habitaciones y el gran salón, miré a ambos lados para luego volver a mirarla.

— Bella…por favor, es muy importante.

— Y Lady Rosalie, ¿no podría ser ella?

— No, ella ya está en edad de tener sus propios hijos.

— ¿La reina?

— Mi padre opina que solo le recuerda que ella no puede tener más hijos.

— Yo… — Ella se giró mirándome, mientras doblaba las sábanas que tenía en sus manos.

— Te aseguro que solamente en ti confío para hacer esto, Bella. Ella es lo único que tengo. — La miré de manera desesperada.

— Una cosa es salvarla de las garras de esos tigres y otra muy distinta ser su esclava y cuidadora personal día a día, es…yo no sé como se hace eso. Si algo le pasase...no me lo perdonaría.

— Prometo ponerte a toda la guardia real, no estarás sola en ningún momento Bella. Confío en ti más que en mi vida, es raro..pero así es.

— Oh dioses, está bien. — Ella suspiró bajando sus brazos derrotada y completamente sonrojada. — No hacía falta decirlo así.

— Gracias, gracias Bella. — Me acerqué completamente eufórico y le besé la frente.

— ¿Donde se supone que dormiré? — Ella me miró sonrojada mientras aclaraba su garganta.

— En mis aposentos, en la habitación contigua a la mía, ahí es el nuevo dormitorio de Renesmee.

— ¿QUÉ?

* * *

_Capítulo de relleno pero también importante para entender de donde salió Renesmee y quien era el papá :3_

_¿ Qué os ha parecido la forma en que busqué el nombre de Renesmee? Soy medio rebuscada si...jajaja Renée amamantando a la niña, quién lo diría._

_¿Y el verso que Edward le dijo a Bella? *-* fue tan...ais._

_._

_._

_**francescaa:** me has sacado una sonrisa con tu review, ha sido genial saber que era algo que no esperabas, me encanta conseguir eso en las personas que me leen, muchas gracias!_

_** nitzuki:** me alegro que te esté gustando, las actualizaciones depende de vosotros sobre todo :D sois un gran motor en todo esto._

_**Mikagiss**: De nada, y si, AMO a TH, era realmente de esas fans que empapelaban toda la habitación...cosas así :3 Soy de Argentina :DDD aunque llevo menos de un año en este país._

_**zonihviolet:** Si, sé que soy muy rebuscada con las cosas y eso puede confundir, espero que a medida que vaya subiendo los capítulos, la cosa vaya mejorando, gracias por leer! *-*_

_**iza:** ahora ya está el misterio resuelto, espero que fuera lo que estabas esperando :D MUCHISIMAS gracias por escribir, valoro muchísimo a esas personas que me leen desde las sombras y salen dejandome sus preciosos reviews!_

_**sissy**: bienvenida!me alegro que te esté gustando y que no te decepcione, LEMMONS, anotado, ahora con esto de que duermen con una puerta que los separa nada más, se pone más interesante! :3 _

_¡Como siempre, GRACIAS, ya son casi 1.100 views las que tengo y eso para mí, supone un montón, ya que esta historia hace cinco meses no existía y tan sólo era un proyecto!_

**_¡La actualización depende de vosotros, sois la mitad de todo esto! _**

Buen comienzo de semana, hasta el próximo día.


	6. Capítulo 5

_Hola, este es un MINI- CAPÍTULO para dar algunos anuncios nuevos, aparte me prometí que si llegaba a 15 reviews, subía capi, PERO NO ESPERÉ nunca que llegase a los 15 en menos de un día, he subido anoche el capituloxD me encanta que os tomarais al pie de la letra lo de las actualizaciones..._

_Como siempre, este capítulo es SIN ADAPTACIÓN Y ORIGINAL._

_El motivo de esta subida no es otro que anunciar que he subido otra historia, llamada "Jodidamente jodido", espero que os paseis a echar un vistazo y me comenteis que os ha parecido. Es una triple adaptación, lo cual suena a locura pero es bastante facil de explicar._

**_Bella, una joven acomodada en Londres, viaja un fin de semana a la boda de su mejor amiga, donde descubre que Mike, su prometido, le es infiel. Decide dejarlo todo y subirse al primer avión, rumbo a NY, para empezar de 0. Allí conoce a un apuesto hombre de pelo cobrizo con el que pasa una noche de puro sexo, al mes siguiente volverán a verse...pero en situaciones MUY distintas._**

_Este es el resumen, ya me direis si os ha gustado!_

_La otra cosa es que tengo twitter : **evelinaaa20** , en donde subiré fotiitos y cositas que vaya escribiendo relacionado con las historias...para los que deseen curiosear o seguirme :3 o simplemente hablarme por ahí, no muerdo eh?_

_._

_._

_Si, es un capitulo de relleno, no espereis GRAN COSA._

_Capítulo dedicado a :_

_* Dreams Love Troubles_

_* Loca anonima_

_* Peqke Alvarez_

_y a mis queridas reviews:** padnek-chan, nitzuki, zonihviolet, francescaa**_

___Listo, todo dicho, las respuestas de los reviews van abajo del todo._

* * *

_**CAPÍTULO 5:**_

— No entiendo porque te haces cargo de una niña que no es tuya. —Alice estaba enfrente de mi sentada en el suelo, en mi nueva alcoba, al lado de los aposentos del príncipe y con una cuna al lado de mi cama. — ¿Vas a convivir con la niña TODO el día? ¿Acaso no eras ahora la esclava personal del príncipe?

— No era la esclava del príncipe, ¿cuántas veces quieres que te lo repita?

— Hasta que me lo crea Bella.

La miré poniendo los ojos en blanco mientras le colocaba a la pequeña sus ropas intentando convencerla de que se deje de transformar en una cría de loba.

— No mi Beza, no.

— ¿Por qué te llama "_mi Beza_ "? — Puntualizó mi amiga mirándome suspicaz observando a la niña semidesnuda ahora en su forma humana, cogiéndola con sus manos dejándola en el aire para que le coloque su camiseta de tirantes y acto seguido un vestido en un color blanco roto de mangas largas.

— No lo sé, quizás ¿por qué tan solo tiene dos años, Alice? No sabe ni hablar correctamente, aun así no estoy familiarizada con ese nombre... —Intento sonar natural pero fracaso en cuanto levanto mi vista de manera automática al sentir la voz de Renesmee llamándome por mi nuevo "apodo". Suspiro cogiéndola en brazos y la coloco encima de mí, tomando un peine mientras no paro de escuchar un " mi beza beza beza" intentando quitarse el vestido- Basta Renesmee, ese es el vestido que llevaras para salir hoy...me dijiste que querías que fuéramos iguales.

— Si...ya veo, para "nada" familiarizada. — Alice ríe suave y suspira, mirando alrededor, ambas sabemos que esto no tiene comparación a nuestra habitación. Ya tan solo el peine de piedras preciosas con el que peino el cabello de Renesmee nos permitiría comprarnos dos caballos. — ¿Sabes? Lord Jasper me pidió que la acompañe al jardín, a caminar, ¿crees que debería ir? En fin, soy una esclava, iría de todas formas, pero ella... Me lo pidió, como una... ¿invitación?

Semanas atrás, cuando todo esto había empezado, Alice se había confesado conmigo antes de partir a mi nueva habitación. Ella y Lord Jasper habían compartido una magnifica velada en la luna roja, luego él había seguido intentando verla, ambas sabíamos que lo que quería era llevarla a su real cama. Pero Alice, parecía distinta, parecía completamente ciega, confiada en él. Sin ver la cantidad de mujeres indecorosas que desfilaban noche a noche hacia sus aposentos.

— ¿Por qué no tendrías que ir? ¿Es por tu cojera? Acaso... Sabes que eso es imposible Alice, no debes entregarte a él. — Dejé que Renesmee gatee por las suaves alfombras, miro a mi amiga de manera seria,c ierro mis ojos un segundo y al abrirlos su mirada es cristalina. — No puedes... No son...

Un ruido como de puerta cerrando me hizo perder la concentración. Al mirar a la puerta dorada y brillante que me comunica con la habitación del príncipe, escucho pasos dentro, rápidamente me levanto y Alice me imita. Coge la bandeja que había traído con el desayuno de Renesmee y se dirige a la puerta de mi alcoba, que da directo al pasillo. Se voltea, mirándome y susurrándome un "_ya hablaremos_" y se va.  
Acomodo mi pelo y tres segundos más tarde el príncipe irrumpe en la habitación.  
Una muy contenta Renesmee intenta ponerse en pie pero falla volviendo a caer en la suave alfombra, pidiendo brazos al instante,él la coge y me mira unos segundos. Llevo uno de los tantos vestidos que dejo en mi nuevo armario la reina Esme, el motivo no había sido otro que ahora era la acompañante de la futura reina de Forks y debía estar a la altura del cargo, o eso quería hacerme creer.

Es blanco pero con una pequeña pedrería sutil en la cintura y luego cae de manera sutil hasta el suelo, marcando mi figura y mis imperceptibles senos, al igual que el de Aroa, es de mangas largas. En sus ojos, hay un brillo distinto, que no supe identificar.

— ¿Has desayunado? — Se acerca a la cama dejando a Renesmee en ella y calzándole sus zapatitos a juego.

— No, Aroa ha tardado más de lo normal en desayunar. — Me acerqué agachándome a la altura de la niña y le desarmo los lazos/moños que su padre le hizo, volviéndoselos a colocar esta vez de forma correcta. Renesmee no pierde momento para entrelazar sus manitos a mi cuello y me veo obligada a cargarla en brazos. — Ha estado un poco...pegajosa.

Esto último lo digo girándome encontrándome con el prícipe mirándome de manera sorprendida, con su boca ligeramente abierta.

— Puedes desayunar de camino al pueblo. — Se giró sin mirarme llevando las manos a su pelo revuelto.

— Mi Beza, beza, beza… ¿dode vamoz? — Noto como la pequeña me mira, se ha dirigido una vez más a mi como si fuera de su propiedad, siento mis mejillas arder y miro al príncipe el cual ya está recogiendo las cosas de Renesmee pero muy atento a mi respuesta mirándome de reojo.

— Iremos...al mercado, es un sitio donde se puede comprar muchas cosas divertidas y bonitas. —Me sorprendo de la naturalidad con la que lo digo. Y pego instintivamente más a mí a la pequeña. — Pero no debes alejarte de mí, ¿me has oido?

Ella asiente sonriendo con fingida inocencia mientras nos mira ambos, nadie nos había preparado para lo que iba a ocurrir.

* * *

_Y esto ha sido todo, he cabado mi propia tumbra con ese final de capi, fuck._

_._

_._

_._

_**padnek-chan:** gracias por leer! si, a mi tampoco me pegaba mucho con edward pero la trama original así es y me he decidido mantener fiel a eso, hasta el próximo cap! :3 aún asi, renesmee solo abarcará unos dos o tres capitulos nada más._

_**nitzuki :** gracias! a vecees hace falta un poco de locura y WHAT THE FUCK? mas a menudo en las historias que se leen, hasta el próximo cap!_

_**zonihviolet:** ACLARACIÓN PARA TODOS, EL NIÑO QUE NACIÓ MUERTO, NO ERA DE EDWARD :3 para que no haya confusiones. Ahora sí, decirte que tecnicamente en gatos y perros es posible que la hembra copule con varios machos y por eso los perros o gatitos salen de distintos colores, al menos eso me ha dicho google asique decidí incluirlo en mi historia, soy rebuscada, ya os iba avisando de esto xD muchas gracias por leer! hasta la próxima._

_**francescaa**: XD eso lo irás sabiendo conforme vayan pasando los capitulos, pero esta historia es un Edward/Bella en toda regla, nadie dijo que fuera fácil xD_

_Y bueno para terminar... SE ACERCA DRAMOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON en esta historia, no lo iba a poner tan fácil no._

_Asi que preparemonos todos para ver mucho MOVIMIENTO en la parejita Ed/Bella._

_Hasta los próximos 20 reviews o más, no te olvides de pasarte si gustas por mi nueva historia " Jodidamente jodido" y dejarme un review sabiendo tu opinión._

_Como siempre, las actualizaciones depende de vosotros, cuatro comentarios en menos de un día, me parece bastante bien para mi que soy escritora novata xDDDDDDDD pero teneis que entender que no puedo actualizar cada noche...puedo, pero capis así de cortos y NADIE quiere capítulos cortos. NADIE DIJE, NO LEVANTES LA MANO._

_Bye bye!_


	7. Capítulo 6

_Hola, ¿no esperabais verme un sábado por aquí no? Yo tampocoxD_

_Pero avisé en Jodidamente Jodido y via Twitter que subiría capis este finde._

_Mi internet me ha troleado y me ha dejado practicamente todo el día desconectada, cosa que me ha venido bien creo._

_ESTE CAPITULO es...AG, me ha costado mucho borrar y volver a empezar, es un capi DECISIVO como yo digo.  
_

_Capítulo dedicado a :_

_* Mara06_

_y a mis reviews :_

**_Beautiful Dragonfly, francescaa, padnek-chan, zonihviolet, nitzuki, iza, cristina, sissy, gavm, Karoline, Synny, lizzy567, nikkireed, gibelu, cristina, Rousi y maya._**

_Y SOBRE TODO A MIS DOS SEGUIDORAS EN TWITTER: Iza y Lu Ve__  
_

Como siempre los reviews los contesto abajo.

* * *

**Capítulo 6:_  
_**

Edward le colocó a su hija una capa de color rojo como distintivo del castillo y luego me tendió otro a mí de color blanco, era realmente preciosa y calentita. Su gesto parecía de fingida tranquilidad pero sus ojos no paraban de mirar de un lado a otro apenas abandonamos los aposentos.

Mientras recorríamos el castillo miradas curiosas se posaban en nosotros, nunca antes Renesmee había salido del reino y ahora me encontraba yendo de "paseo" a presentarla al pueblo.

Claramente no era una presentación oficial, simplemente un fingido paseo.

En el exterior, la temperatura había disminuido dejando un día nublado y con una fina niebla, ideal para una vuelta rápida por un mercado peatonal ubicado en el centro de la ciudad de los sub-alfas. No es que tuviera miedo, pero imponía un poco.

Este mercado permitía a los del pueblo de las afueras, poder ir a vender sus productos. Básicamente se vendían frutas, verduras, pan, quesos… pero a medida que los años habían pasado, según Alice me había relatado, se habían incorporado las joyas, infusiones con sabores y plantas distintas, curanderos con sus pócimas para curar casi todo, artesanías, dulces, antigüedades traídas de reinos lejanos, juguetes, vestidos únicos y exclusivos... Incluso músicos callejeros tocaban en las esquinas, donde Alice años atrás había trabajado.

Nos ubicamos dentro del carruaje con varios guardias custodiando nuestro camino mientras el príncipe cerraba las cortinas en un intento de mayor privacidad. Renesmee se acomodó en mis brazos mientras yo acariciaba esos cabellos tan familiares, a los minutos, su respiración se hizo lenta y tranquila.

Quince minutos más tarde, la mezcla entre tambores, gaitas y una música exótica que no supe identificar, me hicieron darme cuenta de que debíamos haber llegado ya.

Observé al príncipe Edward colocarse bien su daga que llevaba oculta en la parte baja de su costado, tapada por la capa que lo cubría. Esto me hizo inquietarme pero rápidamente tome una postura relajada y tranquila para no alertar a la pequeña.

Apenas los ojos de Renesmee se abrieron, una sonrisa cruzó su rostro, impaciente pero educada esperó a que el príncipe saliera y nos ayudara a bajar. Seguidamente unos guardias, se pusieron delante de nosotras, y otros cuantos detrás, el príncipe iba unos dos pasos atrás, vigilándonos.

Este gesto me hizo tener una punzada de dolor, tonta de mí por pensar que él estaría a mi lado durante el trayecto.

A medida que nosotros y los guardias avanzaban, más se corría la voz de que estábamos presentes en el mercado, muchas personas quedaron sorprendidas por ver al príncipe en persona paseando con la pequeña heredera.

La gente se iba apartando a medida que íbamos entrando y Renesmee se iba emocionando sin parar, señalando con sus infantiles manitos para todos lados.  
La primera parada fue comprar frutas, Renesmee estaba antojada de manzanas, llevaba desde ayer pidiendo y en el reino se habían agotado. La pequeña se acercó sin miedo alguno a la anciana que las vendía, sonriéndole manera encantadora mientras miraba las manzanas de distintos colores y formas. No me pasó desapercibida la mirada que la anciana nos hecho a ambas, sonriendo de manera dulce y tranquila.

—Beza, mi Beza ,eezta, quero eztaa. —Renesme cogió una manzana roja llevándola a la boca, tuve que detenerla y sonreírle a la anciana antes de agacharme a hablar con la niña.

— Bien, llevaremos esas. Pero ahora no puedes comerla… — La niña me miró disgustada, un acto reflejo me hizo besar su manito para confortarla. — Estoy segura que por aquí cerca encontraremos manzanas de caramelo…y luego cuando estemos en el castillo yo misma te las preparé si gustas, ¿si?

La pequeña asintió aún sin saber bien lo que eran y espero a que yo me decidiese entre cuales llevar, luego de una compra satisfactoria para ambas, la anciana nos agradeció y nos bendijo con sus manos.

Al girarme me encontré con dos esclavas, entre las que estaba Alice, quién me sonrió cómplice mirando al príncipe, el cual miraba a otro lado. Rápidamente la otra esclava cogió las bolsas de manzanas y Alice se nos acercó.

— ¿Desea que lleve su capa, alteza? —Al bajar mi mirada pude ver a Renesmee con su capa en la mano mirando a todos lados sin saber muy bien donde dejarla. Se la tendió a Alice sonriendo para luego jalarme de la mano para avanzar.

Ahora Alice iba a nuestro lado y me hizo un gesto para que me quitase la mía, aunque el guardia intento hacer el amago de que se alejara de nosotras, el príncipe le negó con la cabeza y seguimos caminando.

Alice se veía igual de emocionada que Renesmee, hacía diez años que no salía del castillo y sus ojos brillaban examinándolo todo. Me dediqué a observar a mí alrededor, siempre sujeta de la mano de la pequeña. Eran tantos los puestos y Renesmee había decidido comprar en casi todos los que su infantil atención llamaban.

Al entrar en un puesto de dulces, Edward se había quedado en la entrada hablando con al parecer un sub-alfa amigo del rey.

A Renesmee le hicieron probar dulces de todos los tamaños y formas, no sin antes pasar primero por mí, para comprobar que no fuesen muy duros ni supieran mal.

Pero de repente Renesmee, sacó varios de los que ya había probado dándoselos a Alice, el silencio se hizo presente a nuestro alrededor.

Todos los que estaban dentro del tenderete miraban curiosos el gesto de la princesa para con su esclava. Era un gesto antes nunca visto por ningún hijo de un lobo alfa.

— Su alteza, no hace falta que le regale dulces a su esclava. — Dijo una de las mujeres que compraban. — Ella no los necesita.

— Do tapoco loz necedito y me guztan iguad. — La niña había sonreído mientras me miraba. — Me abudo, quero id pod la masana de cadamedo.

— Sois muy generosa su alteza. — Alice sonrió como una niña pequeña mientras llevaba uno a su boca.

A los quince minutos de haber salido de ese tenderete, ya se había echo eco del gesto de la heredera con su esclava. Al pasar, los lobos comunes de las afueras, intentaban tocarla y gritaban su nombre eufóricos. Esto puso en alerta a Edward que se nos acercó y de repente más guardias aparecieron de la nada mientras Renesmee era ajena a todo aquello.

De pronto fuimos rodeados por bailarinas, nos encontrábamos ya cerca de la plaza principal donde música exótica sonaba mezclándose con la brisa. El sol comenzaba a asomarse tímido entre las nubes y algunos campesinos bailaban en la plaza como disfrute de los sub-alfas que los miraban desde sus balcones o desde puestos de comida improvisados.

La música era atrayente y rápidamente Renesmee se dejó guiar por unas de las bailarinas abriéndose paso entre los guardias y soltándose de mi mano.

La seguí a toda prisa tropezando torpemente con mi vestido, cerré mis ojos esperando el golpe contra el suelo, cuando uno de los campesinos entrelazó su brazo con el mío impidiéndome caer, acto seguido me llevó hasta el dicho baile donde ya estaba bailando Renesmee rodeada de las bailarinas.

Una multitud se había formado alrededor de los que bailábamos y busqué con mi mirada a Edward que se habría paso entre la multitud.

Divisé a Alice junto a la pequeña y suspiré intentando soltarme del brazo del campesino con educación para ir junto a ellas.

Renesmee ahora intentaba que Alice también bailara, era una especie de danza tradicional de esas tierras, un grito de admiración me hizo mirar nuevamente hacia Renesmee. Estaba bailando, no bailando como una niña de dos años lo haría, bailaba a la perfección la danza, con pasos pulcros y perfectos al igual que las bailarinas. Lo cual, era imposible debido a que nadie le había enseñado aquello, no podía saberlo.

Aproveché el desconcierto general para acercarme a la niña e intentar sacarla de ahí. Pero la pequeña me esquivó corriendo hacia los pueblerinos, con sus manitos los sacaba a bailar hasta que casi medio pueblo estaba bailando al son de la música y no pude evitarlo, cerré mis ojos recordando las danzas de mi pueblo… me dejé guiar por la música y rápidamente Renesmee y yo bailábamos siendo rodeadas por las personas que habían dejado de bailar contemplándonos y batiendo palmas al son de la música.

El sol se alzó esplendoroso, iluminando toda la plaza y en ese momento en el que parecía casi mágico la música llegó a su fin.

El príncipe nos rodeó, sonriendo divertido aplaudiendo y apartándonos de la plaza para que pudiésemos descansar, Alice nos trajo una ofrenda de las bailarinas, dos preciosas coronas de flores. Luego de eso, el príncipe dio por finalizado el paseo.

.

.

.

— ¿Cuan enfadado estas? — Miré de reojo al príncipe el cual estaba contemplando a su hija ya dormida en su cuna.

— ¿Por qué debería estarlo? ¿Dices por qué mi hija comió cosas que no debía, le dio dulces a una esclava y bailo una danza pagana? — Volvió su rostro mirándome con una sonrisa de medio lado. — Nunca creo haber visto a Renesmee tan feliz como en ese momento…

— Es…muy cercana a su pueblo. — Dije mientras me descalzaba para ponerme más cómoda. Bajo su atenta mirada, comencé a recoger las ropas de la niña para llevarlas al cesto de mimbre donde vendrían a recogerlo para llevarlo a lavar.

— Si… muchas deben de creer que es la mismísima diosa en carne y hueso y eso puede ponerla en peligro.

— ¿Por qué? No es como si fuese una amenaza…

— Si a Renesmee le pasase algo… supondría el fin de la nobleza. Temen lo que no entienden, siempre ha sido así.

Ambos nos miramos un largo rato, de repente sentí mucho peso en mis hombros, debía de cuidarla con mi vida. La sensación me abrumó, causándome un mareo, unos fuertes brazos me rodearon para sentarme en la suave alfombra, mientras que me acunaba en sus brazos.

— Tranquila Bella, no voy a dejar que nada os pase…no debes de temer.

— Yo…lo sé, es solamente…— Mis ojos se humedecieron ante tanta información junta.

— No sabía que bailabas tan bien. — Él sonrió de manera cálida cambiando de tema.

— Yo…. — Alcé mi rostro mirándolo, sus ojos me devolvían mi reflejo y una de sus manos acarició mi mejilla.

Fue tan solo un caricia pero envió miles de sensaciones a todo mi cuerpo erizándome la piel, llevé mi cara hacia su mano buscando más contacto como hacíamos los gatos y el siguió acariciándome, estaba vez su dedo índice trazó mi labio inferior y en un acto reflejo besé su dedo cerrando mis ojos ante el enorme placer que estaba sintiendo.

Se hizo el silencio.

Al darme cuenta de lo que acaba de hacer intenté apartarme pero su brazo grande y fuerte me rodeó la cintura pegándome a él. Un sonido gutural y ronco salió del interior de su garganta y esta vez llevó su cara a mi cuello, olisqueándolo mientras con su otra mano seguía acariciándome el pelo arrancándome un ronroneo que no pude evitar.

Sabía que lo que hacíamos estaba mal, que no estaba bien entre distintas razas…pero su calor era tan reconfortante…

Levantó su cara inmovilizando la mía al entrelazar mi cabello con sus dedos mientras seguía olisqueando ahora mis mejillas, mi pelo… estaba examinándome, como lo hacían los machos cuando encontraban a su pareja…pero eso no podía ser posible.

Cuando intentó bajar hacía mis senos, instintivamente le bufé, removiéndome incomoda en mi sitio. Volvió a mirarme confuso y esta vez vi como sus ojos se tornaban dorados y su agarre más posesivo.

Cuando estábamos apunto de besarnos, unos golpes secos en la puerta nos hicieron separarnos abruptamente.

Tenía mis mejillas rojas y apenas podía respirar, sentía como ácido quemando mi garganta, no pude evitar gemir de dolor y él me miró sacando un poco sus colmillos y gruñéndome de manera… erótica. Su posición con ambas piernas flexionadas y sus nudillos tocando el frio suelo me hizo estremecer, me encogí más llevando mis manos a mi pecho, como si quisiera protegerme de algo.

— Su majestad, han llegado visitas, la reina ha pedido que asistáis al gran salón, por favor.

Era un guardia, suspiré agradecida y me levanté como pude caminando hacia la cama con unos ojos dorados clavados en mí. Sentía todo mi cuerpo hirviendo, me cosquilleaban las palmas de las manos y sentía cierta humedad en una parte de mi anatomía que no sabía que se podía humedecer.

— Yo, lo siento… no se que me ha pasado, Isabella. — Su voz era ronca casi salvaje, como si hubiera estado en trance, se levantó saliendo rápidamente del cuarto dejándome sola.

Decir que estaba aterrorizada era poco, mi cuerpo se había sentido muy extraño cuando el príncipe me había tocado, era algo que quería volver a sentir pero por otro lado sabía que lo que acaba de pasar no era nada bueno, no debía pasar entre distintas especies, era anti natural.

Esa noche el príncipe no apareció para cenar junto con la pequeña en sus aposentos, Alice nos trajo la cena. Se la veía contrariada, como si quisiese decirme algo. Luego de mucho insistir me había contado que el príncipe había mandado llevar tres concubinas al ala norte del castillo.

Ni esa noche, ni los siguientes dos meses, vino a cenar.

De mientras, el invierno llegaba, trayendo consigo mi primera luna...

* * *

_En realidad el capitulo no termina aquí, sigue xD pero lo corté aquí ya que no tengo muy claro quien va a narrar el siguiente capi, es un capitulo un tanto...ESPECIAL, aparecen nuevos personajes...COF COF...JACOB COF COF._

_Como bien dije iba a subir capis, esta noche, a la madrugada o así (hora argentina) se subirá el de Jodidamente Jodido y espero que luego de eso, pueda ponerme de cabeza con el siguiente capitulo sobre la luna de Bella y subirla antes del lunes, obviamente esto depende de mi inspiración y si de internet me sigue troleando._

_._

_._

_._

_**Beautiful Dragonfly :** Gracias, no sé si se aleja mucho de lo típico pero lo intento, al menos en mi imaginación jajaja Renesmee como loba es lo más!_

_**Francescaa :** JAJAJAJA mi primera amenaza de muerte, que genial :D hmm no sé si difícil, solo un poco … distinto a lo que se esperaba._

_**padnek-chan :** jajajaa si..son cortos, pero no me dirás que PEDAZO de final jajaja odias a la niñaxDDD que linda_

_**zonihviolet :** Sobre Jasper, es todo un mujeriego al igual que Edward y en un principio no será serio con Alice… pero no creo que dure mucho, Alice tiene sus armas de seducción jajaja_

_**nitzuki :** awwwwwww que linda! gracias, espero que te alegre la noche del sábadoxD si, eso parece y estoy muy contenta por ella, sois geniales._

_**Iza:** Y estás de suerte porque es el próximo capi la luna de bella, lo pides y lo tienes, esto es así :DDDDDDD gracias por seguirme en twitter, ya te seguí!_

_**Cristina:** muchas gracias por leer!__ XDDDDDDDD no se vale, capis cortos NO (ahh se hacia la que no subia capis cortos) espero que te esté yendo bien el finde :D besos_

_**Sissy:** no, en realidad algo abrumada por la situación pero le ha cogido cariño rápido a Renesmee, gracias por leer!_

_**Gavm:** Gracias por leer :DD_

_**Karoline :** Que tierna, adoro saber que causa eso mi historia, muchas gracias por leer!_

_**Synny :** I'm glad :DDDDDDDD_

_**lizzy567:** Gracias y espero que te guste el capi!_

_**Nikkireed :** AMÉ tu nombre *_* gracias por leer._

_**Gibelu:** Me alegro que te gustase y muchas gracias por leer:D_

_**Rousi :** si…es un poco lioso y te quedas con cara de WTF? Pero mas o menos se va entendiendo..esperoxD gracias por leer!_

_**Maya :** muchísimas gracias por leer! :D_

_._

_._

_Y esto ha sido todo, je._

_Sé que es un capi corto..prometo en serio...que el proximo sera más largo._

_No te olvides de pasarte si gustas por mi nueva historia " Jodidamente jodido" y dejarme un review sabiendo tu opinión.  
_

_También tengo twitter: evelinaaa20._

_Como siempre, las actualizaciones depende de vosotros, sois el motor de todo esto! :DDDDDDDD  
_

_Buen finde y comienzo de semana!_


	8. Capítulo 7, el final del principio

_Hola, al fin puedo volver a subir capi, la verdad **SIENTO MUCHISIMO** el haber tardado tanto en subir._

_Pero cuando no hay inspiración, simplemente no se puede hacer nada. También estuve con problemas personales asique eso tampoco ayudó para escribir este capítulo. _

_Poco a poco y a medida que escribo me doy cuenta lo decisivo que es, cada palabra que escribo porque cambia completamente la perspectiva de la historia con una sola frase... ahora admiro más a todas las escritoras que leo a diario._

_Por otro lado, para las que me siguen en twitter, ya sabrán mas o menos con que se van a encontrar en este capi... yo y mis SPOILERS modo ON._

_También mostrar mi apoyo a todas esas personas que me leen desde Venezuela, mucha fuerza. Espero al menos, mantenerlos alejados de la realidad un rato._

_Como siempre, este capítulo es ORIGINAL._

_**Y está dedicado a mis seguidoras en twitter y mis reviews: francescaa, zonihviolet, iza, sheryl, pittu, rousi, elizabeth y romina.**_

_Los reviews como siempre los contesto abajo del todo._

* * *

**Capítulo 7:**

-Edward POV-

— Así que…. Bella, ¿eh? — Emmet, me miraba burlón desde uno de los extremos de la sala de juego que teníamos en el ala norte, regalo de padre obviamente. En sus manos tallaba un juguete con un trozo de madera y un cuchillo. — Vaya al menos no es fea, es una niña muy guapa, muy salvaje, muy…gato.

— Basta Emmet, es un tema serio. Es… bueno supuestamente y teóricamente no hay nada en los libros ni manuscritos que he estado revisando, donde se diga que no es posible la imprimación en parejas de distinta raza… — Jasper se pasaba por la sala con un libro en su mano repasando página por página, libros muy antiguos que narraban las hazañas de nuestra especie y su árbol genealógico. — Incluso hay hechos, donde señalan que muchos siglos atrás hubo una manada, un cruce entre ambas especies, ya sabemos como termino eso.

Eso era cierto, lo sabíamos por las leyendas que siempre nos habían contado los mayores. Dos reinos unieron a sus hijos a espalda de los dioses para luego esconderse en los suburbios de la tierra, esperando que crecieran y volvieran a procrear entre ellos, formando así una raza mutante. Con el pasar de los siglos, emergieron de las sombras y tomaron el control de todos los territorios, mataron a muchos cambia formas, extinguieron gran parte de especies, como las acuáticas y de ahí salieron los _betas_.

Los _betas_, eran cambia formas que luego de la tragedia de ver a su pueblo masacrado tuvieron que renunciar a su vida humana, adoptando su forma animal y huyendo a los bosques oscuros, pidiendo asilo a los dioses. Los dioses se lo concedieron con la única condición de permanecer en su forma animal para siempre. Así es como procrearon y sus propios hijos nacían ya siendo animales sin posibilidad de cambiar a su forma humana y siendo ya completamente salvajes.

Estos animales luego de que los dioses mataran a la "_nueva raza_" fueron soltados en los territorios, como animales feroces y sanguinarios, como castigo por la rebelión. También crearon insectos y reptiles venenosos capaces de matar con una sola picadura, fueron tiempos duros hasta que la paz volvió y nuevos reinos se crearon.

Un pequeño escalofrío recorrió mi espalda al pensar que podría suceder si alguien se enterara de lo que pasó en la habitación con Bella, era peligroso, para mí, para padre, madre, para el reino….para ella.

Suspiré tocando el cristal gélido mientras veía a mi hija pasear de la mano de Bella por los jardines del reino en la lejanía, ambas ajenas, ambas seguras.

Apreté mi mandíbula, era hora de que mi antiguo yo, volviera.

- Bella POV –

Dos meses, habían pasado dos meses desde la última vez que el príncipe Edwar y yo habíamos estado a solas…

A partir de ese día el príncipe, se excusaba para todo, apenas veía a Renesmee en el desayuno y la comida, el resto del día se perdía largas horas entrenando a los nuevos lobos adultos, entre mujeres y salidas a altas horas de la noche de su habitación.

Una extraña rabia emanó de mi interior, ajena a este sentimiento decidí ignorarlo, intentando concentrarme en mi labor.

Alice, apenas había podido verla en los últimos dos meses, incluso pensaba que muchas veces intentaba evitarme. El castillo se volvió silencioso e inquietante, a Renesmee se lo prohibió salir de sus aposentos, por lo tanto pasaba la mayoría de los días encerrada en una de las torres más altas, con la pequeña, viendo la nieve caer.

Pero sabía que algo pasaba, que algo malo estaba pasando, miles de guerreros salían y entraban del castillo sin parar, la guardia real custodiaba nuestra puerta a todas horas, llevaba un mes sin tener contacto con nadie más que las esclavas que entraban y salían… y apenas me miraban a los ojos.

Y entre todo eso, los días se perdieron en el viento y la noche de mi luna llena llegó. Mi celo, lo que más temía estaba a escasas horas de mí….

Entre mis habituales pesadillas de la siesta, me desperté entre los susurros de una voz conocida. Al mirar a mí alrededor estaba todo oscuro, habíamos dormido más de lo que yo calculaba.

— Bella…Bella despierta. — Alice me tapó la boca apenas abrí mis ojos evitando que gritase. — Tengo…tengo que llevarte antes de que tu luna salga…Bella.

Gemí ante sus palabras confusa, mi cabeza daba vueltas y de repente sentí mi cuerpo caliente.

Miré a la única ventana de la habitación, un cielo casi negro cubría la noche, a mí alrededor todo era silencio. Intenté resistirme, comenzando a gruñir involuntariamente, notando como a mi lado ya no estaba Renesmee.

— La niña, donde está la niña… Alice… — Intenté apartarla de mí, pero sus manos se mantuvieron impasibles alrededor de mis brazos. Me sentía extrañamente molesta y salvaje, mi garganta quemaba como si hubiese tomado ácido.

— Está en las habitaciones de Lady Rosalie. Debes calmarte, Bella. Estás bajo los influjos de la luna, en menos de dos horas va a salir en tu territorio…debo, debo llevarte abajo.

— No, no por favor, Alice, no me lleves. — Miré hacia la ventana, mi cuerpo me pedía saltar, esconderme entre las sombras, necesitaba salir de allí.

— Bella, debes controlarte, debes ser más fuerte.

Unos guardias aparecieron por la puerta, mientras Alice, me inmovilizaba poniendo mis manos tras mi espalda entregándome a los guardias.

Grité, gemí de puro dolor, mi cabeza daba vueltas y sentía mi cuerpo arder, me estaba quemando viva. A medida que me llevaban hacia los calabozos mis gritos se convirtieron en llantos, en gemidos de dolor e impotencia. Al sentir el frío dar en mi cara, abrí mis ojos encontrándome con el interior de mi celda. Los guardias me tiraron contra el piso, haciéndome chocar contra el duro piso de piedra, manchando mi vestido en el proceso. El suelo estaba mojado y viscoso, había sangre seca por todos lados y el olor era tan fuerte que me hizo picar los ojos. A continuación, pusieron dos grilletes en mis muñecas que iban conectados a unas largas cadenas en la pared, Alice me miraba desde la puerta con sus ojos en lágrimas, mientras esperaba a que los guardias salieran de la celda. Miré el suelo, empapada en lágrimas, sintiendo tremendas ganas de saciar mi sed, sentía la garganta seca y áspera.

Sus pasos resonaron en el pasillo, hasta que se perdieron en la noche, luego…todo fue silencio.

.

.

.

Luego de lo que dos horas, el dolor se intensificó, recorriendo todo mi cuerpo, de arriba abajo, no pude evitar gritar de dolor, pequeñas punzadas se clavaron en la parte baja de mi estómago, adentrándose en mi interior. La luna había aparecido, lo podía sentir en todo mí ser. Era como ácido recorriendo mis venas, concentrándose en mi anatomía más intima, mis pechos, dolían y calambres recorrían mi espina dorsal.

Me levanté intentando liberarme de las cadenas, con desesperación, lanzando maullidos al aire de puro dolor y pena. No podría sobrevivir a toda una noche así. Volví a caer contra el suelo, gimiendo mientras gruesas lágrimas recorrían mis mejillas.

De repente una lucha pudo escucharse desde las afueras del calabozo, mis sentidos se pusieron alerta, la voz era extrañamente familiar y mi piel se erizó al sentir la voz autoritaria del príncipe Edward.

Su figura apareció frente a mí, estaba aún a medio vestir y con sus cabellos alborotados.

— Bella… te voy a sacar… — Pegué un grito en cuanto sentí que se acercaba hacia mi, mi espalda comenzó a quemarme como si me estuvieran clavando un cuchillo y dibujando con el. El se llevó una mano a su pecho y se tambaleó ligeramente gimiendo por lo bajo.

Ambos nos miramos, sin saber que es lo que estaba pasando. Comencé a llorar en cuanto sentí mi piel arder como si me hubiera quemado, mi garganta volvió a picar sin descontrol, era tanto el dolor que dudaba poder aguantarlo por más horas.

Lo último que vi fue a Edward, desapareciendo por los pasillos del calabozo, sentí mi cuerpo caer, en el frío suelo de la noche, con mi espalda ensangrentada.

.

.

.

Al despertarme, mi cuerpo dolía como mil demonios, y pude ver que estaba sumergida en una bañera, una enorme bañera. Mi cuerpo estaba tapado por un fino camisón de algodón que se pegaba a mi piel mojada. Mi visión, volvía poco a poco en una nueva forma, mis ojos ahora podían ver con mayor precisión y el resto de mis sentidos parecían haber mejorado, era una adulta, completamente.

Al intentar levantarme, gemí ante todas las contracturas que mi cuerpo tenía, volviendo a caer en la bañera desbordando el agua hacia el suelo. Gemí frustrada mirando mi cuerpo, mis pechos habían crecido adoptando una forma redondeada, firmes y con un pequeño camino entre ambos. Mis caderas estaban un poco más redondeadas y mi cintura se había vuelto fina y pequeña. Realmente me sentí decepcionada, había visto la "transformación" de otras muchas cuando era más pequeña, el cambio era completamente evidente, en cambio yo seguía prácticamente igual. Me sumergí en el agua mojando mi pelo ligeramente, pero mis ojos se abrieron al sentir pasos lejanos acercándose, conseguí salir justo a tiempo cuando se abrió la puerta. La reina Esme se acercó sonriendo suave, mientras cogía una toalla y me cubría mientras salía de la bañera.

Me llevó a sus aposentos, que tan bien conocía y se dedicó a secar mi pelo y peinarlo. Frente al espejo, pude ver mi piel de un color perlado que parecía brillar por si misma, mis mejillas teñidas de un rosa carmesí, mis pestañas largas y oscuras contrastaban con el color chocolate de mi pelo, el cual estaba más largo y mi boca estaba ligeramente teñida de rojo. El cambio al menos en mi cara, parecía ser más notario. La reina peinaba mi largo cabello el cual caía con gracia perfilando mi cara con suaves ondas, largo y brillante. El silencio era tranquilo, el mismo silencio que queda luego de una la tempestad…

La reina se dedicó a cambiarme, limpiar las heridas que tenía, al parecer los grilletes habían abierto la piel de mis muñecas y me había arañado la espalda contra la pared del calabozo, a ponerme ropa interior, muy incomoda a mi parecer y un vestido largo. El vestido era de encaje y de cuello alto, forrado con una tela por dentro evitando que mi cuerpo se viera de pecho para abajo, era de estilo sirena cayendo hasta el suelo y ajustándose a mi nueva figura, imposibilitándome el correr. Mis pasos se volvieron cortos y lentos mientras caminaba a su lado por el largo pasillo hacia el ala norte. Mi mirada se mantuvo en el suelo hasta que entramos en lo que parecía una enorme biblioteca y el frío me hizo poner la piel de gallina, de repente sentí un olor característico, como a madera y cuero y al subir mis ojos, el príncipe me observaba a una cierta distancia prudente.

— Madre, dejadnos solos por favor.

La reina asintió y rápidamente la guardia real que nos había escoltado y ella desaparecieron por la puerta. Él se acercó dubitativo y sentí de nuevo mi espalda arder, arrancándome un gemido lastimero.

— Escuchad, Isabella… el motivo por el que os mande llamar…

— Te echo de menos. — Miré el suelo, mi voz apenas era un susurro y sentí su mirada clavarse en mi ser.

— Me voy del reino, los dioses han pedido el apoyo de una persona de la realeza de cada reino para hacer una cruzada. —Su voz sonó fría y miró al fuego de la chimenea que nos iluminaba a ambos.

— ¿Qué? —Mi visión se hizo borrosa por unos segundos mientras buscaba sus ojos.

— Una cruzada, es para eliminar a los posibles cabecillas que quieran ir en contra de lo establecido Isabella. Restablecer la paz en los reinos… — Nuestros ojos se encontraron, pero los suyos no mostraban emoción alguna.

— Pero… ¿Y Renesmee? ¿Y tú pueblo? ¿Y….? — Me acerqué de manera inconsciente mientras el me frenaba poniendo su mano en mi brazo.

— Debes entender que no puedo negarme Isabella… — Edward me miró resentido, apretando suavemente el agarre en mi brazo.

— Claro que puedes negarte, eres el futuro rey de Forks, tu hija… no puedes abandonarla. — Mi voz sonó más fuerte de lo que esperaba e intenté soltarme de su agarre enfurecida.

— Lo hago por el bien de todos, aparte sé que no estará sola, te tiene a ti, Isabella, serás tratada como una doncella real, nada te faltará. Yo… debo defender a mi pueblo, a mi reino, son las cosas que hace un rey.

— Pero… Renesmee, ahora ella volvía a tenerte…

— Prometo volver.

— Cuando.

— No lo sé Isabella, pero necesito que cuides de Renesmee hasta que eso pase.

— No puedes…no tienes derecho.

— En realidad si lo tengo, eres una esclava y obedecerás a lo que yo te diga.

Finas lágrimas cayeron por mis mejillas ante sus palabras y asentí resentida.

— Como usted me ordene su alteza.

— Mierda… Isabella…— Él se giró mirándome e intentando entrelazar mis manos con las suyas pero me aparté rápidamente conteniendo el llanto.

— Prometo cuidar a la princesa con mi vida. — Lo miré alzando mi rostro, su mirada pareció ablandarse y asintió ligeramente.

— Confío en ti, Isabella. Madre, sabrá que hacer si algo llegase a pasar.

Ambos nos miramos, durante unos segundos, mientras mi garganta volvía a picar. Sus pasos acortaron la distancia entre ambos y cogió con ambas manos mi rostro, su aroma era tan dulce y varonil al mismo tiempo que me hizo flotar unos segundos, mientras sus labios se dirigían lentamente hacia mi… frente. Mis manos rodearon sus brazos, intentando en vano detenerlo mientras lágrimas gruesas escapaban en silencio por mis mejillas.

Pero él no se quedo, se apartó de mi y sin mirar atrás salió, dejándome sola una vez más.

Tardé unos segundos en reaccionar y salí corriendo detrás, mi corazón y mi mente me decían que no lo dejase escapar, tal vez nunca más lo volvería a ver.

Los brazos de la reina rodearon mi cintura antes de que consiguiera acercarme a él, mientras gemía de dolor y mi llanto se hacía presente. Ella, delicadamente tapó mi boca, mientras el príncipe desaparecía entre mis lágrimas, desde ese día, el sol nunca más salió.

.

.

.

Y los días pasaron, convirtiéndose en meses… las estaciones pasaban lentamente sin traer al príncipe de nuevo. El sol, cada día me iluminaba pero no sentía su calor…todo era frío para mí.

Renesmee, crecía rápido, su fuerza era tal que no tardo demasiado en levantar pequeños troncos tirados por el jardín del castillo, "pequeños troncos" que medían lo mismo que yo. Su voz se volvió clara y fina, hablando como una auténtica adulta. Con el pasar de los meses, su belleza brillaba más y más y su pelo liso comenzó a caer en ondas por sus hombros. Extrañamente comenzó a parecerse a mí, en gestos y demás, debido a que prácticamente yo la criaba.

Cumplió sus tres años con llegada de otro invierno y como regalo, habían traído desde tierras lejanas a un lobo cachorro _beta_, regalo del príncipe Edward. Era extrañamente grande para ser un lobo común, su pelaje era marrón tierra, con pequeñas manchas grises en su lomo y tenía unos enormes ojos marrones. En su cuello llevaba una tira de cuero a modo de collar, en las que se podía leer, su nombre, Jacob. Luego de que la reina me explicase que nunca se transformaría en humano me quedé un poco más tranquila, a pesar de ser salvaje, parecía haber congeniado con la pequeña y la seguía a todos lados, no nos costó mucho darnos cuenta que había sido entrenado para proteger en sí a quien fuese su amo. Edward había dejado claro que hacer para que Jacob viese a Renesmee como su nuevo amo en una carta, solamente las instrucciones, nada más.

Nuestros paseos por el jardín privado se convirtieron en largas caminatas por la playa privada del príncipe custodiadas siempre por Jacob y la guardia real. Renesmee, al igual que yo, parecía fascinarle el mar y en cuanto llegó la primavera pudimos bañarnos en la orilla.

En cuanto a los reyes, no tardaron mucho en terminar tratándome como una igual, la reina me había cogido mucho cariñ rey Carlisle, Lord Jasper y Emmet, pronto se mostraron amigables con el pasar de los meses y me vi yendo con ellos a actos importantes del pueblo, como la caza y el lanzamiento de flechas. Lady Rosalie, a pesar de tener sus ciertas barreras para con mi clase social, terminé siendo una gran amiga y confidente en sus largas tardes de té y galletas.Y pronto, nos encontramos planificando su boda con Emmet, que sería a finales del verano.

Mis celos, siguieron pasando, pero esta vez me mantenía encerrada en mi propia habitación, custodiada por Jacob el cual intentaba consolar mi dolor. Esas noches me dejaban, durante dos o tres días de cama, tema que preocupaba en especial a la reina. Pero con el pasar de los meses, aprendí a vivir con ese dolor en mi garganta y esa picazón en mi espalda.

Desde luego, durante el año y unos cuantos meses de la marcha de Edward, las cosas habían mejorado mucho, habíamos vívido momentos de tensión al saber que pequeños grupos de guerrillas habían atacado a los nobles en su cruzada, esas noches, mis pesadillas no me dejaban dormir y tenía pequeños ataques de nervios en los que Alice, debía atarme a la cama.

Pero…el tiempo todo lo cura, y como siempre, superé todo lo relacionado con Edward, los días pasaban y los meses también…Trayendo consigo la boda de Rosalie, siendo un honor para mí, ser su dama de honor. La fiesta duró varias semanas, tanto en el pueblo como en el castillo…Y con la llegada de la primera nevada de invierno, Rosalie tuvo a su primer hijo, un precioso varón llamado Aarón. Se convirtió sin duda en el regalo favorito de cumpleaños de Renesmee, esta vez su padre, no envió nada.

Y el tiempo en el castillo no paró, y pronto me vi cumpliendo con la llegada de la primavera, ya mis veinte años, con una pequeña celebración intima de Alice y Lady Rosalie. Los dos años anteriores no había tenido ganas de celebraciones pero este año era distinto. Entre risas y vino, Alice me dio la noticia de que se había prometido con Lord Jasper.

Lord Jasper y Alice hacía ya un año que se veían a escondidas en las profundidades del bosque, a pesar de mi miedo inicial a que jugase con ella, con la llegada de su primera luna juntos, luego de que Jasper la secuestrara, ambos se habían imprimado y días después del nacimiento de Aarón, lo habían hecho oficial. Lord Jasper era todo un romántico, muy alejado de la idea que tenía de él sobre chicas y alcohol. No pude más que sentir felicidad al ver como Alice era llenada de flores y tardes entre libros y versos de amor, aunque al principio fue todo un shock tanto como para la servidumbre como para los reyes, aún así se debía respetar la imprimación que no entendía de clases sociales al parecer. Lord Jasper y Alice eran la pareja más amorosa de todo el reino y ambos crearon las nuevas fiestas de luna llena en la que sub-alfas y lobos comunes podían asistir, encontrando así, varias nuevas imprimaciones entre estas dos clases, procreando una nueva raza dentro de los lobos.

Mi vida, era distinta y por primera vez me sentía libre, querida y muy afortunada de ver crecer a la que se había convertido en la luz de mis días, Renesmee.

Pero… por las tardes, mientras yo fingía dormir, Renesmee se pegaba al enorme ventanal de su habitación, mirando al horizonte por donde su padre había marchado. Durante dos años, la pequeña nunca falto a su cita de mirar por la ventana, esperando ver a su padre y su caballo Orfeo, volver. En los últimos meses, yo misma la acompañaba mientras ella, durante dos horas, observaba en silencio, esperando pacientemente.

Por las noches, yo misma era la que me sentaba en e alfeizar de la ventana, haciendo guardia para verlo volver… Pero el tiempo pasó y él, no volvía.

Los días nos arrastraron hasta el final del verano, dos años y siete meses habían pasado ya, desde su marcha.

Ese día no me desperté empapada en lágrimas, ni angustiada, simplemente ya no había nada, sonreí triste aliviada, pensando que por fin, lo había superado mientras despertaba a Renesmee para su desayuno.

Me puse un vestido largo y blanco de encaje, mi habitual uniforme de doncella, de mangas cortas y unas sandalias marrones que nos habían regalado a Renesmee y a mí en el pueblo, ese día iríamos al mercado, a comprar algunas cosas junto con Lady Rosalie y la flamante prometida, Alice. Desde que había empezado hace ya un verano a ir al mercado junto con Renesmee y Lady Rosalie el pueblo veía a la nobleza mucho más cercana, incluso los reyes habían participado de una de las fiestas más populares del reino.

Vestí a Renesmee con un vestido blanco también y ambas nos pusimos nuestras capas rojas, para la fiesta de la manzana, que se celebraría hoy en la noche. Jacob como siempre iba al lado de Renesmee mientras bajábamos por las escaleras, cuidando de que la pequeña no se cayera, a pesar de tener cuatro años y medio aún le costaba caminar en su forma humana del todo.

— Ten cuidado, no vayas a caerte… — Renesmee asintió mientras saltaba los escalones de uno en uno, junto con Jacob, mientras cantaba alegre.

Había escuchado ya revuelo desde esta mañana en el castillo y a medida que avanzabamos los llantos de Esme se hacían mas notorios.

Alarmada Renesmee corrió bajando las escaleras hasta la entrada, seguida por Jacob ladrando.

— PAPI, PAPI HAS VUELTO.

En ese momento, mientras terminaba de bajar las escaleras, lo vi, a lo lejos.

Allí estaba el príncipe Edward, rodeado por su familia, mientras sonreía y se daba la vuelta para coger a su hija en brazos, mientras besaba su pelo sin parar.

— Mami, sabía que volvería, lo sabiamos, ¿lo recuerdas? — Renesmee me miró completamente feliz sonriendo ampliamente mientras abrazaba a su padre por el cuello mirándome.

El silencio se hizo presente ante el las palabras de Renesmee, todos estaban al tanto del apodo cariñoso que me había puesto ya hacía cosa de un año…pero Edward parecía en shock.

Nuestras miradas se cruzaron, y otra vez, mi espalda ardió.

_**FIN**_

* * *

_**JAJAJAJAJAJA FIN...DE LA PRIMERA PARTE DE IMPRIMANDOME DE TI.**_

* * *

_Tenía que hacerlo, me tenté mucho de poner fin y me imagino las caras de WTF?_

_Bueno, espero que os haya gustado...esta primera parte, me he divertido y la he pasado realmente mal para escribir tantas locuras juntas y ordenar todo lo que hay en mi cabeza._

_El 5 empiezo mis clases, por tanto tendré que ver bien como administrarme con el tiempo para escribir y todo eso, pero NO VOY A ABANDONAR LA HISTORIA NI MUCHO MENOS._

_._

_._

_._

_**francescaaa: **no fue un POV Edward pero ahora, vamos a entender mejor porqué hizo lo que hizo, en cuanto a la luna de bella...me quedo mucho más dolorosa de lo que me la imaginaba, espero aún así que te haya gustado, gracias por seguirme en twitter y estar al tanto de todo lo que subo :D_

_**zonihviolet:** Al final, la luna fue un tanto ...rara jajaja y ya sabemos quién es Jacob, lo cual es genial! :D_

_**iza:**gracias por seguir ambas historias! :D al final creo que si me apareció tu review en jodidamente!_

_**sheryl alexandra:** GRACIAS, espero verte pronto por aquí!_

_**pittu86: GRACIAS A TÍ POR AGUANTARME DÍA A DÍA CON LAS LOCURAS DE MIS CAPIS.**_

_**rousi: **espero que el capi te haya gustado! creo que te sigo en twitter si no es así, hazmelo saber vale?:D gracias por leer!_

_**elizabeth:** gracias por seguir ambas historias, me alegro que te hayas enganchado a esta historia, si, al principio es un poco rara y más con alfas, sub-alfas y betas... nunca me canso de leer las conjeturas y los comentarios de mis lectores xD muchas gracias por leer este capi y te veo pronto entonces por aquí._

_**romina:** MI SUPER FAN! OHGGGGGGGGGGGG que linda, muchas gracias por leer :DDDDDDDD_

_._

_._

_._

_Tengo twitter, no lo olvides :D para saber fechas exactas de subida, spoilers y mucho más, sigueme en evelinaaa20 _

_Hasta el próximo capi, muchos besos, y buen comienzo de semana para todosssss!_


	9. Capítulo 0

_Después de mucho pensar me decidí a reeditar el capi, ya que mucha gente me lo había pedido a pesar de que mi idea había sido abandonar este fic, debido a las pocas ganas de las últimas semanas que tuve de seguir con la trama, también quiero aclarar que no me gusta la palabra "Me has decepcionado" simplemente las personas que no les guste la trama, pueden dejar de leer, pero es duro leer esas cosas cuando ni siquiera hice nada malo._

_Sin embargo, realmente me da mucha pena abandonar lo que fue y sigue siendo la primera historia en serio que realizó, por lo tanto, va a seguir adelante, con esta nueva temporada...con la gente que lo quiera leer, yo seguiré actualizando aún así._

_:D _

_espero reviews, sabiendo opiniones, por favor no olvideis que a una le cuesta mucho escribir y realmente me inspira leer vuestras reviews de cada capi :3 CUIDAOS, buena semana santa y gracias por seguir ahí, a pesar de todo._

_Aviso: capi sin editar, perdóoooon._

* * *

**_CAPÍTULO 0:_**

—EDWARD POV—

El ambiente se hizo espeso mientras el suelo a mis pies desaparecía, de repente quise clavarme en el suelo e implorar de rodillas que esto fuese una no lo era.

Isabella, estaba frente a mi, brillante y grandiosa, con una belleza inigualable mirándome con cara de absoluto ía vuelto prácticamente desde los muertos, creo que en parte me lo merecía.

—Bienvenido seáis su alteza. —Isabella hizo una reverencia mientras miraba el suelo. Su tono era frío como el hielo y eso me dolía, pero también me lo tenía merecido.

—Estamos tan contentos de tenerte de vuelta Edward —Rosalie intentó romper la tensión mientras sonreía ampliamente acercándose a Isabella—. Creo que todos estamos algo conmovidos y sorprendidos.

—Pero creo que debéis de tener mucho apetito, ¿por qué no pasamos a desayunar? —La pequeña chica con aspecto de duende que reconocí como una de las antiguas criadas estaba entrelazando su brazo con mi rubio hermano y amigo.

Inmediatamente pude percibir su olor impregnado con el de Jasper, era su pareja. No pude esconder mi sorpresa y Jasper sonrió con un _"ya te explicaré"_ por lo bajo.

—Renesmee, vamos a lavar tus manos. —El tono de voz de Isabella se había vuelto dulce y estiró su mano hacia mi hija, la cual no dudo en seguirla.

Toda la familia nos dirigimos a lo que parecía un comedor, para nada grande y frío como el salón, no recordaba haber utilizado esta habitación desde la muerte de los padres de Jasper y Rosalie. Ahora se tornaba acogedor y cálido, con mucha luz y una mesa no muy alargada pero grande y cómoda donde cabían no más de diez personas. Era la primera vez que comía entre madre y padre y tenerlos tan cerca me hizo sentir una calidez ya olvidada.

El desayuno transcurrió tranquilo, Rosalie parloteaba sobre el día de la manzana, algún tipo de celebración que se había extendido por la región los últimos dos años y que consistía en asar manzanas, caramelizarlas, jugar a juegos y sobre todo se trataba de celebrar la llegada del otoño al reino. Por otro lado Renesmee parloteaba sobre poder recoger ella misma las manzanas del árbol, al parecer el año anterior no la habían dejado debido a que no tenía la suficiente altura. Isabella le daba de comer a mi hija, mientras picoteaba delicadamente de su plato, mientras conversaba animadamente con Emmet sobre algún juego de la manzana. Estaba abrumado por tanta información, el hecho de que mi familia participara en una fiesta del pueblo, Renesmee llamase mami a Isabella o mismamente esta última se comportase como una más del clan Cullen eran cosas que me llevan a pensar lo mucho que mi familia había cambiado. A mi lado padre charlaba con Alice sobre si poner o no un laberinto en los jardines mientras que madre y Jasper cuchicheaban sobre algo de unas rosas. Todos parecían cómodos y felices de poder participar en la fiesta, no pude evitar pensar que eso había sido gracias a Isabella y su profunda humildad.

Luego de terminar el desayuno, la familia decidió partir en diferentes carruajes hacía el pueblo, siendo el primero el de Rosalia, Alice e Isabella junto con Renesmee y Jacob quien corría libre y feliz detrás del carruaje.

—No puedo creer que te tengamos de vuelta, al hijo pródigo —Emmet sonreía como un loco, realmente estaba muy feliz de tenerme de vuelta—. Deberías participar en la fiesta hoy, hay competiciones como tirar con flechas y dar en la manzana o comerlas debajo del agua…Adivina quién fue el ganador el año pasado.

—Deja de presumir bufón —Jasper apareció detrás de nosotros sonriendo mientras me miraba con profunda felicidad—. Realmente temíamos haberte perdido Edward…

— Te has vuelto un sentimental Jasper. —Estalle en carcajadas mientras mi amigo me pegaba un leve puñetazo en el hombro—. Deseo saber sobre tu pareja, cuéntame como ha sido.

Durante todo el camino al pueblo Jasper me había contado como lo que había empezado como una aventura había terminado siendo una imprimación en toda regla luego de pasar su primera luna juntos. Una esclava y un sub-alfa, era difícil de creer a decir verdad. Pero gracias a su relación, se habían encontrado nuevas imprimaciones entre la clase alta y la clase baja del reino, formando una clase media. Todo parecían buenas noticias para mi reino y eso me llenaba de felicidad, pero al mismo tiempo, de temor. Yo nunca había sido una persona cercana a mi pueblo y ahora, ¿Cómo debería comportarme?

Los caballos fueron disminuyendo su trote y pronto la música invadió el ambiente a medida que mis nervios crecían. Al bajar fuimos recibidos con aplausos mientras padre iba saludando a todo el que se le cruzaba. A lo lejos, Rosalie y Alice parecían inmersas en su parloteo yendo de un puesto de manzanas a otro, con coronas de rosas rojas adornando su pelo. El cielo se mostraba encapotado, parecía una típica tarde de otoño y a lo lejos el viento arremolinaba tímidas hojas naranjas que caían de los árboles. Decidí escabullirme entre la gente para ir a dar al final de la feria donde los niños podían dar un paseo en los distintos ponys que había pastando por la explanada que daba al bosque.

Mis ojos buscaron a lo lejos una figura, vestida de blanco que era bañada por los tímidos rayos de sol que asomaban entre las nubes. De repente, un recuerdo infantil vino a mi mente.

_Era una infanta vestida de ternura, una princesa llena de dulzura, el ser más perfecto que jamás hubiera visto… _

_Su cabello caía en ondas color chocolate por su vestido, sus ojos marrones bailaban junto a su risa musical y su piel pálida era bañada por pequeños rayos de atardecer brindándole una apariencia como bajada del cielo por los dioses._

_Sus manitas sostenían las riendas de un pony blanco, mientras pastaba al borde de altos pastizales, a lo lejos, la guardia real vigilaba sus pasos._

_Nuestros ojos se encontraron, mientras yo me mantenía oculto detrás de los pastizales en mi forma lobuna, temiendo ser visto por el ejercito de los gatos, yo no debía estar tan alejado de mi reino, padre iba a matarme. Ella simplemente llevó sus dedos a sus labios al verme, haciéndome la señal de silencio. Creía que me delataría pero aún así me mantuve en silencio intentando aguantar incluso mi respiración._

_Ella simplemente se dio la vuelta y guió a su pony lentamente lejos de allí mientras la guardia real la seguía, hasta que ya no los vi en mi campo de visión._

_Esa niña acababa de salvarme la vida._

_En ese preciso momento me enamoraría de ella, por el resto de mi vida._

Sonreí, ya no recordaba ese momento, había pasado tanto tiempo desde mi falsa imprimación y nunca más la había vuelto a ver, poco después me enteraría de que su reino había sido atacado y desde ese momento, dejé de buscarla en mi mente… Pero allí, frente a mi se encontraba Isabella, tan familiar y lejana a la vez, llevando las riendas de un pony blanco, mientras Renesmee iba encima mirando todo a su alrededor. Mi pecho comenzó a arder mientras todo bajo mis pies desaparecía, solo éramos ella y yo. Bella me miró con esa inocencia pura y en ese mismo momento, supe que nunca podría dejar de mirarla y cuando ella intentó hablar su voz se vio silenciada por una explosión lejana, cerca del castillo.

El suelo retumbó y a mí alrededor el caos se desató. El cielo se oscureció y sonidos lobunos jamás antes escuchados inundaron el día. Emmett intentaba alejar a los niños de la zona, mandándolos a los bosques en su forma animal y padre llevaba en brazos a dos pequeños que se habían separado de sus madres. La prioridad era proteger a los niños, mientras llevaba a los pequeños cachorros de nuevo con sus madres, gritaba el nombre de Renesmee, pero ella no contestaba, al buscarla en los pastizales pude ver a los ponys huir hacia las afueras del bosque, junto a la frontera.

Si cruzaba hacia la tierra vecina, no podría hacerme cargo de lo que pasara, invocando mi forma animal corrí detrás hasta darles alcance, ninguno llevaba a nadie en sus lomos, sin embargo en uno de ellos había rastro de sangre, al olerla pude notar que claramente era de Isabella, asustado y con mis sentidos a flor de pie intenté concentrarme en localizar a Jacob, él debía de estar con ella y Renesmee debía estar también.

A lo lejos los aullidos lastimeros de Jacob me alertaban de que algo grave había pasado a las orillas de la playa.

Mientras corría por el bosque la brisa marina me trajo el rastro de una Bella muy asustada y Jacob desde la orilla ladraba sin parar. Al llegar Jacob estaba completamente inmovilizado y dentro del agua, no muy profundo un hombre de espaldas a mi apuntaba a Bella y Renesmee con su espada. El vestido blanco de Bella estaba manchado de rojo y de su hombro brotaban pequeños hilos de sangre, estaba muy pálida y sus labios ya estaban morados debido a la temperatura del agua, aún así escondía a la forma lobuna de Renesmee entre sus brazos de una manera puramente animal y sobre protectora. Corrí tan rápido como pude en su dirección cuando de repente la espada, traspasó su pecho, sus ojos miraron a su atacante mientras sangre salía de sus labios y Renesmee caía al agua, para luego mirarme a mí mientras poco a poco su figura se desvanecía en las olas y el mar se teñía de carmesí.

Mi cuerpo ardía y ya no me respondía y simplemente mi mente había desconectado de mi parte humana y lógica, a mi alrededor era todo de un rojo sangre y tan solo quería matarlo. Renesmee corrió hacia mí haciendo sonidos de perro asustado mientras Jacob se le acercaba tomándola del cuello entre sus dientes sin hacerle daño, partiendo rumbo al bosque nuevamente.

Al meterme en el mar caminé lentamente planeando en mi mente como matarlo de una manera lenta y dolorosa, cuando una mano o más bien una garra, resurgió de las olas oscuras y frías, tomando a dicho hombre y engulléndole en el mar, abandoné mi forma animal para adentrarme en el agua en busca de Bella y su atacante, cuando pude ver como una criatura la arrastraba a las profundidades. Mi corazón palpitó de temor y rápidamente alcancé su mano, tirando de ella para la superficie, la bestia se giró y pude ver unos ojos color chocolates muy familiares.

—Ella es nuestra ahora. Todo lo que cae en el mar es nuestro —Su voz era rasposa y críptica mientras movía su cuerpo maduro desnudo, al mirar su figura pude distinguir claramente una cola de pez unirse con su extremidad superior, una cola que se confundía con el azul de las aguas, mientras en su pelo castaño claro y canoso descansaba una corona de algas, piedras y perlas —. Lleváoslo.

Las otras dos criaturas arrastraron al atacante de Bella hacia las profundidades entre risas malévolas. No pude ocultar mi sorpresa al toparme con un ser el cual creía extinguido.

—No, aún puedo salvarla…

—No, no puedes —La mujer tiró con más fuerza de la muñeca del cuerpo inerte de Bella mientras me miraba enfurecida—. Solo nosotras podemos.

—Os lo pido por favor… Salvadla…por favor… —Comenzaba a notar la falta de oxigeno en mi cuerpo y el agua adentrando en mis pulmones a medida que hablaba—. Daré mi vida…por ella

Tiré del cuerpo inerte y frío de Bella con la poca fuerza que me quedaba intentando nadar hacia la superficie pero mi cuerpo comenzaba a agarrotarse y pronto, la superficie comenzó a oscurecerse, era demasiado tarde. Pude sentir el murmullo de finas voces a mí alrededor y el aleteo constante mientras ambos, nos hundíamos en el fondo del mar con unas palabras flotando a mí alrededor.

—Nadie debe saber de nosotras, Edward Cullen, ni siquiera Bella.

.

.

.

—Edward, despierta. —Podía sentir la voz desesperada de madre llamándome a lo lejos.

—Aún tiene pulso…

—Debemos llevarlos al castillo.

—No entiendo que ha pasado…

—Papi…

La voz lastimera de Renesmee me hizo volver en sí y poco a poco fui abriendo mis ojos, pude ver formas que fueron cobrando sentido a los segundos…Emmett, Rosalie y Jasper estaban a mí alrededor mientras Renesmee estaba en brazos de mi madre la cual lloraba sin parar. Al girar mi cabeza pude ver a Bella siendo atendida por algunas esclavas y Alice quien la abrigaba e intentaban que comiese algo. Lucía completamente normal a pesar de tener su vestido teñido de rojo, no pude evitar sonreír y levantarme ligeramente para verla mejor. Al cruzar nuestras miradas, pude ver los mimos ojos chocolate que había visto en la sirena y no pude evitar fruncir el ceño pensativo.

—Ambos estáis bien, gracias a los Dioses…

—Bella… ¿ella está bien? —Tragué duro al sentir mi garganta arder.

—Bueno…. —Madre se quedó callada mientras dejaba a Renesmee en la arena húmeda.

—Veras… —Emmett se apartó un poco buscando las palabras correctas.

—Bella no recuerda nada, Edward. —Rosalie me miró fijamente apenada y luego miró a su amiga la cual comía en silencio de lo que Alice le daba.

—Es…como si no nos conociera…

Bella, no me recordaba.

Nuevamente, mi pecho ardió y mi corazón se contrajo, quizás, así, era mejor.


End file.
